Recovery is a winding road
by ScarletScriber
Summary: Chloe attempts to help Clark through the pain of Alicia's death, but her feelings, friends and Lex keep getting in the way. Set in Season 4.
1. Simplicity is best

_**Set in Season Four of Smallville directly after Episode 12 "Pariah". In this Universe Clark is so upset over losing Alicia that he has quit the football team before being recruited by Met U and has adopted a more solitary existence. There will be obvious changes to cannon **_

**The characters of Smallville are not owned by me because if they were Clark would have had more backbone!**

Bold Italics = character thoughts

**XXXX** = scene/character shifts

**-The Kent Farm-**

Chloe knew exactly what she needed to do; it was just a matter of execution.

It had been a little over a month since Alicia was killed and since then two things had become painfully clear to her. The first was that ever since she'd known Clark he'd been hiding the secret of his abilities, however clumsily, from everyone in Smallville. The second was that none of his "friends" seemed to care that Clark was being consumed by his grief.

Sure, Clark Kent was still attending all of his classes in school, still getting decent grades, but he was a shell of himself. He'd quit the football team and though his team mates were upset, they understood why. It's difficult to concentrate on football when your girlfriend has just been murdered. Yet despite all that has happened to him, his friends just seemed to carry on like nothing had changed. Not even bothering to attend Alicia's funeral.

Lana; possibly caught up in her own personal problems along with her feelings of bitterness towards Clark, was MIA. Lex has never been interested in anything that didn't immediately benefit him and was emotionally ill-equipped to help. Pete had been gone over a year now, so Chloe was the only one left.

"I'm glad you're here Chloe," Martha Kent admits while mixing the ingredients to a cobbler in a bowl. "I have no idea what more Jonathan and I can do…"

"Clark is used to saving everyone else," Chloe responds with understanding. "So he has no idea how to let someone help him." For the hundredth time today Chloe wonders whether she's dressed properly. Is her black skirt is a little too tight? Is her cream blouse showing a little too much cleavage? The last thing she wanted to do was send the wrong signals; to herself or to Clark.

"Well he never had a problem turning to you when he needed help…" Martha adds turning to face the petite blonde with a smile. She's always liked Chloe, maybe a little more than Lana. Both girls were sweet enough, yet Martha always thought of Chloe as being the one person who might truly be able to support Clark in the burden he has to carry. Of course her son has only ever had eyes for Lana.

Chloe blushes slightly before covering up the compliment with her trademark wit. "That's only because I demanded to be the Robin to his Batman. But if anything I'm more "girl hostage" than "girl wonder" Mrs. Kent."

"Don't sell yourself so short Chloe, Clark's told me about all the times you've come to his rescue." Martha replies genuinely. If her son was looking for someone to confide in about his secret, Chloe got her vote.

Rather than continue to deny, Chloe simply shrugs. "So where is our Superhero now? Locked away in his Fortress of Solitude?"

Martha chuckles nodding. "Where else would he be?"

**XXXX**

Chloe enters the barn nervously. She remembers the last time she was here she was wearing Clark's jersey and nothing else. The memory of the rejection embarrassed her more than being nearly naked. Lately she's found herself wondering what would have happened if Clark had accepted her invitation.

Some nights she did indulge in the fantasy of writhing in ecstasy under the skillful touch of Clark Kent. Being a writer she managed to create some extremely elaborate scenarios, usually resulting in her having an explosive orgasm.

_**Enough of that Sullivan! You are here as a friend only!**_

"Clark?" She calls out as she ascends the stairs, her boots echoing throughout the barn.

"I'm not the best of company right now, Chloe." Clark warns, his back coming into Chloe's view as he gazes through the open window, the fading light of the day framing him in a warm orange glow. Chloe finds herself overwhelmed with beauty of the sight.

"Must be the repressed poet in me…" She murmurs to herself.

"Huh?" Clark asks turning to face Chloe for the first time. Chloe can't help but notice that Clark manages to make melancholy look breathtakingly handsome.

"Nothing," She answers shaking her mind clear. "You better get ready though, the movie starts in an hour and I hate missing the previews." Chloe returns nonchalantly picking up an old notebook Clark left on the floor, placing it back on a table. She manages to only frown a little at seeing the name "Lana" scribbled all over it, before turning back to Clark.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do Chloe, but I don't really feel like-"

"Who said anything about what you feel like, Mr. Kent?" Chloe interrupts earning a look of bewilderment from Clark. "I am not about to suffer the embarrassment of buying a large popcorn and sitting in a theater by myself just because you feel like doing your best Quasimodo impersonation."

Clark cracks into a smile, Chloe, sensing an opening grabs his arm and begins tugging. Knowing full well that if he didn't want to be moved nothing she could do would change that. To her delight he allows himself to be pulled forward.

"Now get changed because unlike you, I hate being late." As Chloe takes a shot at Clark's reputation for tardiness, she can't help but wonder how someone with super speed manages to never arrive on time.

**XXXX**

All things considered the evening went well.

The movie Chloe chose was a hit judging by Clark's excited chatter afterwards. A comfortable silence wafts between them now as Clark maneuvers his truck back to the farm. Chloe had offered to drive, but in typical Clark Kent fashion he would have none of it; even going as far as paying for the movie too. Despite her best efforts, this night had taken the look and feel of an actual date.

In the theater, Chloe had a hard time concentrating on the movie. Clark's thigh kept bumping hers, his hands often met hers in the popcorn tub and whenever he commented on the movie his lips were a heartbeat away from her ear. Of course Clark was completely oblivious to the state he was putting her in.

Despite all of that she managed to calm herself down enough to get back into friend mode for the ride home. She had accomplished what she wanted tonight in comforting a friend and she could be content with that. Little by little she saw signs of the old Clark coming back to the surface.

"You're amazing, you know that Sullivan?" Clark states, interrupting the silence.

"Yes, but it's nice to know that my incredibleness, is finally being appreciated." She jokes trying to keep her heart from pounding too loudly at his compliment. This is what he did to her, reduced her to a giggling school girl. It was something that both excited and irritated her to no end. She'd love to know how Lana was so impervious to his charms.

"Seriously," Clark continues, glancing over at her until she meets his gaze, which seems to scan her entire body. When she does, he turns back to the road, leaving Chloe feeling a familiar heat rise to her cheeks. Had he just been checking her out? She was shapelier than the precious Lana Lang, but she by no means thought of herself as fat. In fact, she'd put a lot of work into toning up after her Metropolis trip.

The formerly comfortable silence they once enjoyed becomes too thick for Chloe.

"It was just a movie, Clark…" she whispers finding herself at loss of words. "You would've done the same for me if I was holding myself hostage." Clark glances over at Chloe smiling.

Unable to hold his gaze she pretends to clean something from her nails.

_**Ugh! Get a grip Sullivan!**_

"Huhn, guess my parents decided to go out too…" Clark remarks as he cuts off the engine, noticing his mom's car is gone.

"Clark, it is a Friday night after all." Chloe reminds him chuckling. "You're the only one is this town that'd rather spend your nights in a dusty old barn."

Clark feigns a hurt look. "The loft is not dusty."

"Anyway…" Chloe rolls her eyes dramatically, making Clark snicker. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself-"

"You wanna come in for a minute?" Clark asks abruptly. Noticing Chloe's quizzically raised eyebrow he sputters a bit. "I- I just figured that if you weren't too full on movie popcorn, you might want some real food…"

She knew that spending too much time with Clark Kent tended to be dangerous for her, but he was not easy to resist. Besides given that he had cut himself off from nearly everyone these past few weeks, if he was feeling lonely she had no problem filling the void.

"Sure, Clark sounds good."

**XXXX**

The two settle on a simple meal of leftovers, which they polish off with a slice of peach cobbler Clark's mom had been preparing earlier. Once they finish, Clark washes the dishes and Chloe dries.

Chloe watches Clark rinse off the last plate and as he hands it to her their hands touch briefly.

For Chloe this small intimacy is more arousing than any kiss she's ever had. Of course as she thinks this her eyes go to his lips, wondering if they are as soft as they look.

"So…" Clark begins, breaking the spell his mouth had on her. "It's still pretty early…" Chloe glances at her watch, seeing it's only quarter to ten.

"Yeah," Chloe agrees. "If we were in Metropolis, we'd still be too early for the club scene." Chloe laughs until she notices the sadness that comes across Clark's face. "Sorry, forgot about your time in the big city. Guess you probably have had fill of that scene huh?" No one really knew what Clark did the few months he ran away to Metropolis and since he never mentioned it, she assumed it must have been pretty bad. When she found him he was nothing like the boy who'd left and she often wondered what caused the change.

"It wasn't all bad," Clark admits, picking up on her implication. "Just wasn't me at my best. As I'm sure you would agree…" Chloe places a reassuring hand on his chest, marveling at how solid he feels.

"Hey we've all had our Mr. Hyde moments; in fact I think most of this town is trapped in a Robert Louis Stevenson novella." Chloe jokes, lightening the mood. Clark grabs a hold of Chloe's wrist tenderly.

"Some of us more than others huh?" Clark adds ruefully. "Honestly I have no idea why you continue to put up with me…" Clark's fingers, seemingly of their own accord, tickle the sensitive flesh of her wrist.

"I – I mean it's no-" Chloe is saved by the ringing of the house phone. Released from Clark's grip, Chloe leaves the kitchen for the living room, aiming to put as much distance between her and him as possible. If Chloe didn't know better, she'd swear Clark was purposely teasing her.

"Hey mom," Clark answers leaning against the sink watching Chloe sit down on the couch reaching for the photo album on the coffee table. "Yeah Chloe and I are just hanging out. No that's okay we ate already. Yes. Yes. Okay, see you guys later then."

"At the risk of sounding like stereotypical white girl trying to sound hip, I would have liked to see Clark Kent drop it like it's hot." Chloe jokes, she expects Clark to laugh at this, but he simply raises an eyebrow and looks at her.

"You think I can't dance?" He asks looking at her.

Chloe tries to read his face to see if he's joking or not, but somehow he manages a poker face that she would have previously believed him incapable of. "Well it's not like I have any basis for comparison." Chloe answers. "The only time I've seen you on a dance floor a twister hit before I could see your moves." Thinking back on that dance and what almost happened, she can't help but wonder what might have happened if she wasn't such a coward.

Clark stands in front of Chloe regarding her with a contemplative look on his face. The fact he doesn't responds causes her to fidget under his gaze before he breaks the silence.

"Want to find out?" he challenges with uncharacteristic boldness.

"And just how do I go about doing that?" She's curious to see just what he has in mind.

Without answering he walks over to the stereo in the corner of the living room and hits the power button.


	2. Slow dancing in a burning room

**Get's a little racy towards the end of the chapter so be warned! **

**-The Living Room-**

Chloe was grateful for that the radio DJ made the move to a slow song.

Yes, she enjoyed being close to Clark, his body naturally warm and comforting, but more than that she was winded. Part of the Friday night package was a dance mix of at least eight up tempo songs, It wasn't until later that an Alicia Keyes song slows things down. She found herself envious of Clark, who is obviously not even breathing hard.

_**Superhuman stamina must be part of the package... Wonder if there's anything else besides the speed and the strength?**_

"Have I at least swayed you a little bit…?" Clark asks

"Unh hmm… sure," she replies dreamily. With her head resting comfortably against his chest, his voice produces a soothing rumble which increases her relaxed state. His hands rest easily on her hips and the two move almost on auto pilot. Neither even notices that the song has ended.

"That was Alicia Keys, with "You Don't know my name" and you're listening to KS 101.2. Up next we'll keep your Friday night moving in the right direction with a little Outkast, some Avril Lavigne, maybe throw some Maroon 5 up in there. And you know we stay hitting you up with today's hit music. Keep it locked."

A commercial for Johnson's Weed and Seed brings Chloe back to reality and she takes a step back from Clark. "You'd think by now I'd know better than to doubt Clark Kent's ability to surprise." Obviously Clark had picked up quite a few things in Metropolis; he had an easy, confident rhythm to his steps that Chloe would not have expected. "Smooth" and "Clark" were not two words she would've normally put together, unless it was sarcastically.

_**But considering his car catching incident, how much of the bumbling Clark was just an act to throw us all off the scent…?**_

"As long as we've known each other I'm glad I can still surprise Smallville's version of Helen Thomas." His hands are still lightly locked on her waist, his thumb rubbing the material of her cotton blouse. Chloe doesn't want to remove them, but at knows that in the interest of her own sanity she needs to. As usual her confusion activates her snarky defense mechanisms.

"Thanks Clark, but unless you want my next article to be about the fragility of cotton blends when under the thumb of farm boys…" She lets her eyes drop to Clark's hands to make her point.

"Oh. Sorry," Clark mumbles, slowly removing his hands from her waist. Watching his reaction, if Chloe didn't know better she'd think his face showed… disappointment?

Before she can wonder any further about this, she hears the telltale sound of a car pulling into the driveway. Chloe looks down at her watch, surprised to find it past eleven already.

"I- I should go…" Chloe stammers, she didn't like to drive these country roads this late at night but she liked the idea of crashing at Clarks even less. If she was ever going to have a chance at getting over her feelings for him she needed to keep him banished to the friend zone. As she gathers her boots, that she had taken off to dance along with her purse the front door opens.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I was just leaving-" Chloe smiles awkwardly. She has no idea why she feels so guilty.

_**Nothing we did tonight would even qualify as PG-13, in fact cartoon rabbits have gotten away with worse. **_

"Chloe the roads past Miller's creek are pitch black this time of night, not to mention the lights along Shepherd's Pass are still out. I don't think you should be driving home this late." Martha Kent cautions, looking over to her husband for confirmation.

"Martha's right Chloe," Jonathan agrees hanging up his jacket. "You can stay in Clark's room tonight, Clark doesn't mind the couch, do you son?"

"No, Mr. Kent, I'll be-"

"-Sleeping in my room tonight." Clark finishes guiding her towards the stairs, in a lower voice he adds: "You know better than to argue with my parents Chloe! Just be glad they're not freaking out about you being here this late." Chloe and Clark share a brief chuckle as she begins to ascend the stairs.

"I'll set her up Clark; you can set yourself up down here." Martha offers with a knowing look. She loves and trusts her son implicitly, but there's no reason to tempt either of them. She knows they both decided to be friends, but more than a few romances have started that same way.

**XXXX**

After Martha guides Chloe up the stairs, Jonathon motions for Clark to join him in the kitchen.

"I know what you're gonna say," Clark begins "but we really just lost track of time after the movie. She was going leave earlier but-"

"Clark," Jonathon interrupts, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I trust your judgment, more than that I know Chloe was only doing what a good friend is supposed to. I was just gonna say that it's good to see my son back again."

Clark smiles and nods as his father throws him in a headlock playfully. He was feeling more like himself tonight and he knew that it was because of Chloe. She always supported him, helped him, cared about him. Unlike Lex or Lana, she never seemed too focused on unraveling the mystery around him, despite her status as writer of the Torch. She had her questions, sure, but she didn't allow those questions to keep her from being there for him. How often had he really been there for her though? Sure he'd rescued her when she was in trouble, but he had to admit the give and take in their relationship was somewhat one-sided.

**XXXX**

Chloe checks one last time if it was truly okay for her to be here, before striping down to her bra and panties. Walking past Clark's closet, she looks at herself in the mirror. She's pleased with what she sees; happy that she was able to shed the weight she gained in Metropolis. Living on a diet of Cheese Danish and coffee for the better part of two months had wrecked her figure.

Satisfied, she takes a look around Clark's room somewhat amazed at the cleanliness.

_**I guess when you have super speed; cleaning your room doesn't seem so bad**_

Sliding under his covers she's assaulted by his scent as soon as her head hits the pillow. Mrs. Kent had changed the sheets for her, but neglected the pillow case.

_**Probably in a hurry to get into bed with Mr. Kent, if I had to guess.**_

When she was younger Jonathon Kent had reared his head in quite a few of her daydreams, but by freshman year that spot was reserved for his son. Sometimes Clark would just take her right in the middle of English class, with everyone watching. Other times they actually made it to her room. Wherever the location the end result was the same; a senses shattering orgasm brought about by the boy in red.

She frowned to herself as she realized she was unconsciously rubbing her thighs together.

_**Why do you torture yourself like this Sullivan? **_

She already knew the answer though; the only way Chloe could get off was to think about Clark. She'd tried fantasizing about other men. Brad Pitt, Will Smith, that guy who bumped into her at the Talon. They would start out as leading men, but the moment she started to feel really good, Clark would take their place and take her the rest of the way.

Knowing there was no way she'd be able to sleep tonight she undid the clasp of her bra, kicked of the covers and let her fingers do the walking…

**XXXX**

Clark couldn't sleep.

He kept going over all that Chloe had done for him and little he did in return. Clark never thought of himself as selfish; he always tried his best to help everyone he could, but he was never any good at being emotionally supportive. If you needed someone to tangle with a crazy meteor infected teenager; he was the guy to call.

Chloe for her part never asked him for that. Never called him when she was feeling down about life or just needed a friend. Although he was confident if she did make that call he would answer.

So because she never asked he just always assumed she was ok. But he didn't ask anyone for help tonight, she just showed up and gave it freely, knowing that he was in need she didn't wait for him to ask. What would he be doing if she hadn't come by tonight? The answers he came up with to that question made him appreciate Chloe even more.

She was the rock of the group, the one he could always depend on, the one he always did depend on. She didn't need Kryptonian blood to be strong, she just was… well she was just Chloe.

She was always so patient with him even when he did things that made absolutely no sense. And here she was again, shaking him out of his self-loathing when everyone else was just too busy with their own lives to care. What would he be without Chloe Sullivan in his life?

While it was true that he'd known Lana most of his life and there were moments when Lex really seemed to care about him; when push came to shove they always doubted him. Always wanted him to reveal everything about himself while keeping their own secrets. Chloe was never liked that, he knew everything about her. And what did he do? Just lied to her at every opportunity…

"Yes, Clark, don't stop…"

"Chloe?" Clark sat up straight on the couch, wondering if he'd really heard Chloe's or if he was imagining it. Focusing his super hearing he heard it again, just above the whisper and dripping with lust, Chloe calling his name.

_**Is she in danger? **_Clark wonders, deciding to risk using his x-ray vision in order to check on her. What he sees causes his face to turn a deep red; Chloe laying on his bed…. Masturbating?

He tells himself he should turn away but seeing Chloe's body writhing in pleasure is a sight to behold. He can tell she's trying to be quiet, biting her lip as she moans, but still his name escapes her lips again. This time more urgently.

For the first time Clark really looks at his best friend, taking note of her slim legs and perky breasts. He notices that she's rounder, more curvy than Lana as he watches her round butt, clench and lift off his bed. Every inch of her looks soft and touchable and he absently begins touching himself at the sight of her pleasure.

"Yesssss Clark, I'm so close I'm-" The orgasm hits her with a force he can tell surprises her. She clamps her mouth down on his pillow, of course he can still hear her muffled moans as she shakes uncontrollably. It takes a while but her breathing returns to normal and she pulls the covers back over her.

Of all that he has just witnessed nothing could prepare Clark for Chloe's last words as she falls closes her eyes:

"Damn you Clark Kent…"


	3. Lois Lana Lunch?

**( ) = Text Messages**

**-Kent Farm-**

"_**Damn you Clark Kent…"**_

The words still ring loudly in Clark's head this morning as he zips through his morning chores. Last night had been the most fun he's had in a long time and he thought she enjoyed herself to. Replaying the events in his head he could see no reason for her to be upset with him. Especially considering what she had been doing just before she decided to curse him.

He had to admit there was something very flattering about the fact that Chloe had been thinking about him when she'd pleasured herself. But that was another thing that confused him. She had been the one to decide that they should only be friends. And yes, while under a meteor rock cocktail she had propositioned him, but he attributed that to the same thing that red K does to him. After all he had made out with her once will under it's influence.

He could drive himself crazy going round and round about it, but for once he wasn't going to over think things. For now he had no decided to leave it be and see what her attitude was like this morning.

"Morning mom, dad," Clark whispers softly kissing his mother on the cheek after speeding back inside. "Chloe still sleep?" Leaning against the counter watching his mother prepare chocolate chip pancakes; Chloe's favorite.

"No son, she's in the shower, which is where you need to head right after she's done," Jonathon adds clapping Clark on the back waving the dust away.

Martha pokes her husband with the back of the spatula, frowning. "You knew he was dusty and dirty from chores, why would you do that?"

"Thought you liked your men a little dusty…?" Jonathon challenges, tickling her waist.

"Not in the kitchen I don't!" leaning away from his attack. The two share a loving smile before Jonathon ends his teasing and returns to his coffee.

"Since Chloe's in the shower, I'll bring the sheets downstairs to the laundry…" Clark announces climbing the stairs. Martha glances at Jonathon raising an amused eyebrow.

"He was never this helpful when Lois was staying here…"

In his room Clark sees that Chloe has piled the sheets in the corner along with the pillow cases and folded his blanket neatly at the bottom of the bed.

_**Typical Chloe…**_

He smiles noting how thoughtful and considerate of everyone else she's always been. Even at the expense of her own feelings she's always looked to make others happy.

As he gathers up the linens he notices something black and lacy tangled in the sheets. Pulling it free he immediately drops it, realizing that it was Chloe's underwear. Curiosity getting the better of him he picks it back up noting that there's barely any material there.

"I didn't know Chloe wore thongs…" he whispers to himself, rubbing the material between his thumbs. He's still standing there looking at them when he hears the shower cut off. In a panic he drops the flimsy material onto her neatly folded dress and sprints downstairs.

**XXXX**

By the time Chloe comes down the steps the Kent family is already sitting at the table. Including Clark who she knows didn't get a chance to shower until she was done. And since she got dressed in his room she'd heard him shut the shower off just as she was putting her boots on. And he still beat her downstairs.

_**If I wasn't so busy being gaga over him I would've noticed things like this before… **_

"Mmmmm…" Chloe moans lifting her nose to the air. "Is that Mrs. Kent's infamous chocolate chip pancakes I smell?" Martha had made them for her once when she was sick and had Clark bring them over to her. She was only nine then, but she decided that it was the single most delicious thing she'd ever have. So far she'd been right.

"Yeah, seems like the only time she makes them is when one of Clark's friends spends the night…" Jonathon answers looking at his wife with smirk.

Martha glares playfully at her husband before answering Chloe. "Yes Chloe, I figured it would be nice to treat my entire family to something fattening." Martha teasingly rubs the taut muscles of Jonathon's stomach. "If I made them every day my handsome farm boy might disappear."

Chloe watches the two of them share a look of such deep affection she has to look away and resort to her safety net: "Well speaking as someone who put on a ton of poundage indulging in pastries at the Planet, I can understand." She laughs turning to Clark who she could have sworn was staring at her. "Oh and thank you for grabbing the bed sheets Mrs. K." She adds placing a pancake on her plate reaching for the butter.

Martha breaks from whispering to her husband to correct her. "Thank Clark Chloe, he's the one who decided to be helpful this morning."

Feigning a hurt look Clark argues; "I'm always helpful…" While the mother and son argue the difference between helping out on the farm and around the house, one thought keeps Chloe from paying any attention to the exchange.

_**Did Clark see my underwear?**_

**XXXX**

After breakfast Clark helped with the dishes and Martha couldn't help teasing.

"Chloe if you can get my son to act like this, we're gonna have to have you over more often." Clark groans, rolling his eyes dramatically, changing the subject.

"So Chloe, I was thinking," Clark begins drying the last dish.

"Don't strain yourself Mr. Kent," Chloe muses.

"What is this? Pick on Clark day?" before anyone can answer he continues. "I was thinking that maybe as a way of saying thank you for last night, I could take you out for lunch today."

Chloe is surprised by his suggestion, but happy that he no longer seems to want to keep brooding. Still she can't resist teasing him a little more. "We just had breakfast and you're already thinking about lunch? That's the first stop on the road to chunky town Clark…"

He smiles that megawatt smile of his before flicking soap suds in her direction. "I just figured that since I have to go into to town to pick up a few things for the farm that when I'm done I could take a really cute girl I know to lunch…"

Chloe's face turns crimson at his compliment. "But then I realized that dad is taking mom into Metropolis for the weekend so I thought I'd ask you…" Clark adds with a satisfied smirk.

Chloe, for her part carefully slugs Clark in the stomach before saying: "Since you asked so nicely…"

**XXXX**

Chloe opens the door to her apartment giddy over her morning with the Kent's.

Being there always made her feel connected and warm; something she needed after the whirlwind of events that hit her life lately. She never would have thought that learning the secret about Clark Kent would be the least crazy thing to happen so far this year.

"Well Sullivan, mission accomplished." She congratulated herself for bringing Clark out of his funk and getting him to interact with the real world again. Now she had the rest of the morning to finish that paper due Monday and everything would be right with the world.

"And what would we be congratulating our self for…"

Chloe turns to see a very disheveled and possibly hung over Lois Lane coming from her bathroom.

"Keeping your cousin awake with worry all night over your whereabouts?"

Chloe smiles at her cousin before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. "Please Lo, the only thing that kept you up all night was heavy metal and what I'm guessing was… Barcardi?"

"Please Chlo, I'm a vodka girl," Lois answers running a hand through her hair and pulling bottle cap from it embarrassingly. "And just because I had a little… fun… last night doesn't give you the green light-"

"To do the same?" Chloe finishes picking what looked to be a lime wedge from off her floor. "This fun you had… did it continue here or end before you got here…?" Chloe asked afraid of the answer. While she had no problem with Lois crashing here when she was too out of sorts to make it back to Met U, she hoped she would at least not bring anyone back here.

"I'm 95% sure that it ended way before I got here…" Lois sucks her lip guiltily. "But hey, I'm allowed to be out all night cause I'm an adult…" at this Chloe raises a questioning eyebrow at Lois before throwing the lime wedge away. "You however are a teenager with a curfew and limits and-"

"If you must know I was just over at Clark's, it got late and Mrs. Kent insisted I spend the night there. No big deal." She really wasn't in the mood to have Lois lecture her, especially on being responsible.

"Well," Lois says crossing her arms. "Okay then, just next time call okay?" Her tone softening a bit. Chloe can tell she really was worried. Considering that just a few months ago everyone thought she was dead and what happened to Alicia she couldn't blame her.

Although Lois wouldn't have even known she was out all night if she hadn't been on a Metropolis sized bender in Smallville.

_**For someone who was always complaining about this small town, she spends a lot of her drunken nights here. **_

"Ok Lo," she sighs giving her cousin a hug. "Why does your hair smell like beer Lois?"

Breaking the hug, Lois backs away from Chloe. "So now that I know you're safe I'm just gonna pop in your shower for a bit."

**XXXX**

Chloe changed clothes while Lois was in the shower and as she did she wondered if Clark really saw her underwear or did she put it with her clothes before going to the shower? She thought that she didn't because in her haste last night she had kicked them towards the foot of the bed and slept without them. But since Clark's face wasn't beet red she had to figure he must not have seen them.

"Much better!" Lois announces coming from Chloe's bedroom.

Since Lois' shirt was pretty much ruined she had to borrow one of Chloe's. Chloe couldn't help but be envious of how fully stretch the material was.

_**And it would be one of my favorites!**_

"Don't worry cus, I'll bring it back to you next time I'm back in Mayberry." Lois assures, noticing the look Chloe was giving her.

Chloe laughs a bit as she sits on the couch typing on her laptop. "Lois there is no way that shirt will ever look right on me again with you filling it past maximum capacity!"

"Hey I've got a great rack, you've got a great booty; the universe if nothing else is balanced." Lois joins her cousin on the couch, nudging her cousin playfully. "So are we gonna ignore the elephant in the room or are we gonna talk about it?"

"You must be still drunk if you're seeing elephants Lois," Chloe smirks still clicking away at her laptop. Lois gets up from the couch closes Chloe's laptop, taking it from her. "Lois what-?"

"Why were you over Mr. Tall Dark and Gloomy's place in the wee hours of the night anyway?" Lois questions, looking down at her cousin.

Knowing that Lois would not drop this Chloe tells her about the events last night and her plan to shake Clark out his funk. By the time she's finished Lois has that look on her face that Chloe knew so well.

"Don't worry Lois," Chloe begins, taking her laptop back and re-opening it. "I'm supporting Clark as a friend, nothing more."

Lois eyes Chloe warily. "Well since I'm here let's grab an early lunch together and talk about it…"

Chloe bites her lip knowing how this will sound but it has to be said. "I already have plans to have lunch… with Clark." She says that last part barely above a whisper.

"I can't have heard you correctly, it sounded like you have lunch plans with 'Cart'?" Lois teases.

"You heard me…" Chloe sighs closing her laptop knowing now she will definitely never finish her report. "Look he's going trough a rough patch and no one else seemed interested in helping." Chloe thinks of Lana, who she loves like a sister but can be so incredibly self-absorbed at times.

"Chloe," Lois sighs frustrated. "Why does it always fall to you to fix his whacked out life? Who gave you that burden?"

"It's not a burden!" She stands up getting angry. "I would do the same for you- I have done the same for you. I know you think I'm gonna get hurt or get all wrapped up in my feeling for him, but I've got this!"

Chloe storms from the room, grabbing her keys from the counter. It was still early yet, but she had to go for a drive and get away from her cousin.

**XXXX**

Chloe couldn't understand Lois' behavior this morning. If anyone knew the dangers of falling in love with Clark Kent it was Chloe. With his secret, that he still didn't know she knew and all the other crazy things surrounding him… Chloe would have to be a glutton for punishment to go down that road.

_**But if he asked you to you wouldn't hesitate…**_

As was often the case Chloe's own brain was her worst enemy. Lois was right to be concerned, but as long Chloe kept reminding herself that the dynamic between her and Clark would never change, she should be fine. That was her hope anyway. It wasn't fool proof but it was the best she could come up with.

She still had a couple hours to kill before she had to meet Clark for lunch, so she decided to get her caffeine fix at the Talon.

Walking in she was greeted by the sight of her one time roommate Lana, who was staring listlessly into her cappuccino. After placing her order without being spotted Chloe walked up to her.

"Well I know Smallville has it's share meteor gifted people, but I never thought you were one of them Lana…"

Lana breaks her staring battle with her drink to look up at Chloe confused. "What?"

"Well I just figured with the way you're staring that mug down you can either communicate with liquids or you can absorb them through some type of eye-stomach transference. Not the most useful gift mind you, but hey we can't all get the really cool powers, right?" Chloe answers keeping a straight face. It takes Lana a second but she laughs leaning back in her seat.

"Only you could make me laugh at a time like this…" Lana muses, taking a sip of her now room temperature drink.

"What can I say? It's a gift." Chloe smiles before taking Lana's hand. "So what's got you staring down cappuccino's in the middle of the morning?"

"Ugh, just guys…" Lana mumbles.

"Guys in general, or one guy in particular?" Chloe asks knowingly.

"Why do I always go for the guys with hero complexes or secret agendas, or-"

"Or both?" Chloe finishes as she grabs her own drink and takes a sip. "Probably because if you didn't who would that leave for you to date? You pretty much described every guy in Smallville. And with both know you would never switch teams…" Lana snickers at the truth of Chloe's words. "So, what's up?"

Lana goes on to describe her problems with Jason; him being distant about his mother and her agenda. The offer Lex had made him, the fact that he'd turned her down when she practically threw herself at him. Chloe for her part just listens and realizes that hung over Lois was pretty insightful this morning; she did tend to try and help everybody. But that was probably why she loved Clark so much. He was exactly the same way.

"Well Lana there's not much more you can do. He's a big boy, if he thinks he can handle dealing with Lex Luthor all you can do is hope he's right. As far as your relationship; you've told him how you feel, it's up to him to make the next move." Chloe reasoned.

"What if he decides to end things or worse; doesn't make a move at all and we just keep going in circles." Lana asks frustrated.

Chloe sighed. This was Lana's whole problem in a nutshell she thought; she was always concerned about 'what if's'. Always stressing over things that hadn't even happened yet or might never happen at all. "Or what if he decides he can't live without you and wants to make it work?" Chloe counters. "You've gotta stop looking at things so negatively Lana, every relationship has it's ups and downs…" Chloe's phone vibrates on the table and she sees she has a text;

(Looking forward to lunch, wanna try that new Hibachi place on Turner?)

Chloe smiles before texting back: (Nice call CK!1:30?)

"Someone got some good news I see…" Lana notes the change in Chloe's whole demeanor after reading the her text message.

"Just lunch plans latr, no biggie," Chloe shrugs trying to downplay her excitement. Part of her felt guilty for not including Lana in her lunch plans with Clark, but Clark had asked her to lunch not Lana. Besides if she went it would likely still be awkward between the two of them.

_**Yeah keep telling yourself that Sullivan… **_

"So have you seen Clark around lately?" Lana asks causing Chloe to jump a bit.

"We both see him Lana, everyday at that big building with the Crow on it," she answers in her best 'duh' voice.

"I know but…" Lana sighs, trying to figure a way to explain herself. "He hasn't been here in a while and actually haven't seen at the Torch either. Just wondering if he's okay. And since you two have always been close…"

_**Funny how now that Jason is acting like an ass you're concerned for Clark!**_

"Yeah he seems-" Chloe gets another text from Clark and giggles at the message (1:30 it is. But if I get sick from some fried eel or something, you'll have to carry me! ) "-fine. But when I speak to him again I'll tell him you asked about him…"

_**Or maybe I'll just conveniently forget…**_

Lana watches Chloe suspiciously as she starts texting again.

(Drag you is more like it! But don't worry, I'll try to avoid any potholes or open manhole covers if I do!)


	4. The games that lovers watch

_**Story note: Since Clark quit the football team before being recruited, he never exposed Geoff Johns as a meteor freak. Small plot point but for the Smallville lovers it would stand out. Also I know Clark seems more confident and ease with the opposite sex then he was at this time, I just always hated the fumbling/mumbling Clark and wanted to give his personality a little punch.**_

**-Hibachi Grill-**

Lunch was going extremely well.

When not burdened with the meteor infected, the latest Luthor scheme or Lana angst, Clark was actually a pretty fun date. Although Chloe made sure to keep reminding herself that this was not a date, this was lunch between friends.

"I can totally picture that," Clark laughs pointing his chopsticks deftly at Chloe. "Chloe Sullivan: Mistress of Intrigue." Clark teases after Chloe confesses her secret love of cheesy Private Detective movies.

"Yes couldn't you see me using my feminine whiles to elicit information from a suspect?" Chloe snickers and puts on her best seductive look. "Tell me where you hid ze dia-monds, mon ami?"

Clark is brought nearly to tears at Chloe's imitation. "Why is your Mistress French?" He manages to ask.

Chloe just shrugs laughing along with him. "I guess I always pictured her with a French accent in my head as kid." She calms herself enough to take a sip of Sake. "So what about you Clark? What was your childhood fantasy job?"

"Me?" Clark blushes a bit before answering. "I always wanted to be an actor. I even signed up for some summer classes, but I kept showing up late so they kicked me out."

Chloe shakes her head in disbelief. "I'll never understand how someone with the ability to run as fast as you can always manages to be late-" She doesn't realize what she's saying until it's already out her mouth. She looks up to see a wary Clark staring at her.

"What you mean Chloe," Clark says nervously. "I'm no faster than anybody else." He tries to laugh it off but there's no humor in his chuckle.

"No- I know, I just mean being a star athlete and all…" Chloe turns her attention back to her plate hoping he doesn't see through her explanation.

If he does, he doesn't seem interested in pursing it. The waiter saves them from the silence by asking them if they wanted anything else. Clark looks questioningly at Chloe, who shakes her head no.

"Just the bill then, thank you." Clark asks politely before finishing off the last of his food. "I can't thank you enough for yesterday Chloe."

Blushing Chloe tries to dismiss his compliment. "After all the times you rescued me from shape-shifting, fire-wielding, twin nightmares, I'd say you still have plenty of store credit left with me."

Clark surprises her by grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "It seems with you my account is never overdrawn." he returns smiling.

_**And there goes that fluttering in my stomach again, I really wish he knew what those smoldering looks are doing to me… then again, maybe it's good reading minds isn't one of his abilities…**_

Not trusting herself to say anything she simply nods and squeezes his hand back, marveling at how warm he is. His eyes lock onto hers with a look she just can't place, or maybe doesn't want to. Unable to hold his gaze she looks at the table to see the bill was dropped off. Somehow the waiter managed to do so without either of them knowing.

_**Man I've gotta leave this guy a nice tip, he didn't do that embarrassing throat clear that most waiters do when interrupting people.**_

She reaches for it, but Clark beats her to it. "Hands off, Sullivan."

"Clark," she argues. "You paid for the movie last night and you drove. You let me crash in your room and your mom made me breakfast. I think I can take care of lunch." She noticed him shift a little in his seat when she mentioned sleeping in his room, but she didn't know what to make of it.

"The Kent name would be ruined if'n I was ta let a purty little filly pay fer her own eats." Clark mocked in his best cowboy drawl, which made Chloe laugh and let go of the bill. He stood up to head for the register, not allowing her to argue it further. She smiled watching him go.

"Then I'm leaving the tip!" She called after him. He just turned and smiled at her again.

_**Ugh… Handsome, considerate, sweet, fun, smart and completely unavailable… Chloe, you are a sadist **_

Her phone vibrated loudly in her purse and she took it out.

(Thank you for listening to me bitch today Chloe. You are a good friend.)

Chloe smiled. "Getting all types of praise lately, that cannot be a good sign for me…"

(NP LL happy to do it. I've had my fair share of woe is me moments on your shoulder too.)

"Hey Chloe, James thinks we make a cute couple." Clark announces sitting back down at the table.

"Wha?" Chloe asks confused.

"James our waiter," Clark explains. "He says that he can tell by the way we interact with each other that we care deeply for one another."

"Oh." Chloe is unsure of how she should respond to that. Thankfully she's saved by another text.

(LOL! That's what friends are for! Thinking of using spa pass I got a while back. Wanna be my plus 1?)

Chloe and Lana hadn't really hung out much since she came back from Paris. She looks up to see Clark watching her again and she sticks out her tongue at him before responding to Lana.

(You don't even have to ask girl! Just tell me when and where.)

"So Clark, what do you have planned for your Saturday night?" Chloe asks, completely glossing over the waiters comment. She didn't feel anything good would come of it and she was having too good a day to think about what she didn't have.

"You know typical farm stuff nothing major…Man do I need some guy friends…" Clark murmured to himself.

"Hey!" Chloe yells punching him solidly in the arm. "Am I not enough?"

"Of course," Clark answers holding his hands up in surrender. "It's just me and Pete would watch college football on Saturday nights, or go riding dirt bikes around the property or shoot hoops. Can you picture Lex doing **any **of those things?"

Chloe laughs loudly as they get up from the table. "I actually can imagine it, and it would be hilarious. Matter of fact, I'd pay to see him shooting hoops. He'd probably be doing it in dress shoes and khaki's." Chloe adds continuing to laugh.

"Come on Chloe," Clark says as he holds the door for her. "Lex would never wear Khakis."

After the two of them settle down from their laughing fit, Clark looks at Chloe again. "I don't suppose you'd be interested in watching the game with me tonight would you Chloe?"

_**This proves that he sees you as nothing more than a friend Sullivan. It took him two years of fumbling and stuttering to ask Lana on a study date. He's asked you to lunch and to watch the game with him in the span of a few hours.**_

Chloe's face clouds over a bit at this thought.

"Don't worry about it Chloe, I wasn't being serious…" Clark says obviously picking up on her mood shift.

"Yes you were," Chloe smirks at his back peddling. "And if you're not already sick of me, then I would love to hang out and watch the game." The smile that Clark gives her could melt steel. "Provided you make some concessions…"

Clark raised a curious eyebrow at her. "Concessions?"

**XXXX**

Chloe was very comfortable sitting on Clark's couch watching Met U play Kansas State. She had her shoes off and was dressed simply in a pair of jeans and Met U jersey Lois had brought her. She honestly never thought she'd wear it until tonight. Clark had made his special seven layer dip, which was just one of Chloe's concessions, the second being would answer all her questions. When she tried this with Jimmy over the summer while watching baseball, he'd gotten so frustrated by her questions she just left the room. The third and final condition had to do with what they would do after the game..

"Now why is the guy in the stripes throwing a flag again?" Chloe asked. She had never been much for sports, that Lois who liked football and hockey, mainly because of the violence. Chloe had two close friends play the game, Pete and Clark, yet knew next to nothing about it. Clark for his part was a very patient teacher.

"Because one of the idiot Met U offensive linemen jumped offsides," Clark answers frustrated, then, noticing Chloe's confused look adds. "He moved before the ball was snapped."

"And that's a no-no?" Chloe asks tucking her legs under her to warm her bare feet.

"On third and 12 with less than a minute to go and down by four? A big no-no." Clark notices her tucking her feet under her and gives her the shawl from off the lazy boy. "Here Chloe, you want me to turn up the heat?" Since Clark was never cold he had no idea if it was hot or cold in the house. A fact his mother always brought to his attention.

"Thanks," Chloe wraps her feet. "No it's okay, my feet are always cold. When me and Lo would have sleepovers, I'd always stick them in her back to warm them up." She chuckles at the memory.

"I'm always warm," Clark admits placing his hands on her feet.

"I can see that," Chloe whispers, loving the feel of his strong hands on any part of her, even her feet. She's mesmerized by how huge they seem in comparison to her feet.

"Go!" Clark yells at TV, suddenly standing up. Chloe follows his eyes to see one star Met U running back Geoff Johns break a couple tackles and get into the open field. Chloe stands up with him cheering him on.

"And Johns is into the end zone with just 8 seconds remaining on the clock! What a spectacular display of athleticism and determination!"

Clark grabs Chloe by the waist and lifts her into the air. "Yes! Met U still undefeated!" Clark laughs spinning Chloe around.

"Easy there Sampson," Chloe warns laughing holding onto his shoulders. "You break it, you bought it!"

Still smiling Clark eases her to the floor in front of him. "Sorry, got carried away." Just like the night before he lets his hands linger around Chloe's waist not seeming to want to let go. Clark looks down at her, excitement dancing in his beautiful eyes and she can feel him pull her closer to him. His face is flushed and so is hers, but Chloe believes for two completely different reasons.

_**I need a car in the driveway, a phone call, another meteor shower anything to get this man away from me before-**_

_**Ring, Ring**_

_**Yes! Thank you!**_

Clark seems almost ready to let it ring, before letting go of Chloe and answering.

"Hello? Yeah dad I saw it, crazy right? Well after that off sides call I thought for sure that was it. I mean who calls a run in that situation? Yeah they definitely caught the defense by surprise. Wait I thought you guys were supposed to be at a play? Really there's another guy there with his wife that was listening to the game? You better head back before mom kills you! Right, see you guys Monday then. Bye!"

"Mrs. Kent let your dad watch the game?" Chloe asks as Clark sits down. Her heart is still pounding a mile a minute but she manages to keep her voice calm.

"No way," Clark laughs flipping the TV to another game "And if she knew he was getting score updates from the guy next to him she'd kill him. This is supposed to be their romantic weekend getaway."

"It's awesome how they do stuff like that together," Chloe remarks wistfully. She wishes her parents were as rock solid as the Kents appeared to be.

"I know, you'd think they love each other or something, huh?" Clark teases tickling her feet.

"Jerk!" Chloe yells scooting her feet away from Clark's fingers and hitting him the head with a pillow.

Clark is on his feet in a flash standing over her. "Oh now you've done it Sullivan," Clark warns wiggling his massive fingers menacingly before diving in and tickling her sides.

She tries desperately to get away from him but it seems like his fingers are everywhere. "No… hahahah…. I can't… oh… breathe… hahahahaha…. Stop… hahahahaha…." She squeals.

"If you can plead for mercy, you can breathe just fine!" Clark challenges continuing his assault. Chloe makes a quick move that catches him by surprise, getting him off balance. Seeing an opening she pushes him to the floor, straddling him and beginning her own attack.

"The shoe is on the other foot now, Kent!" Chloe laughs enjoying her moment of triumph. It's short-lived as Clark grabs both her wrists and try and she might she can't break his grip. The two lock eyes panting.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a stalemate, Chloe," Clark smirks holding her still.

Without the tickling to distract her Chloe realizes that she's on the floor on top of Clark inches away from his lips.

_**They look so soft, so inviting, it's not wrong to just want to know if they're as soft as the look is it?**_

**XXXX**

_**Clark what are you doing? This is Chloe! The wonderful, caring loving Chloe who looks sexy as hell flushed and breathing hard. Sexy? Yeah definitely. Never noticed before… how could I not notice now with her straddling me?**_

"Uh, Clark," Chloe stammers breaking his thoughts. "In light of our Mexican stand-off… Truce?" Chloe looks at her wrists still in Clark's grip.

"Sure," Clark manages to let her go and Chloe gets to her feet over him. Using the couch he manages to get to his feet again before he notices another problem.

_**You gotta be kidding me!**_

"I'll be back in a sec Chloe," Clark dashes from the room to the bathroom upstairs. In the midst of all the other embarrassing things he's done around Chloe he was in no hurry to add inappropriate erection to the list. Splashing cold water on his face he tries to clear his mind of the image of his best friend straddling him.

_**She was soft… so soft her body felt like cotton in my hands. She felt so good on- Dammit Clark this is not helping! **_

After a few moments of running down football and baseball statistics in his mind he managed to calm himself down enough to come back down the stairs.

"You okay Clark," Chloe asks concerned.

_**Define "ok"… **_"Yeah no worries, so what chick flick did you chose to torture- um share with me?"

Shooting him a glare that manages to be both cute and scary she holds up the DVD case.

"The Family Stone?" Clark murmurs. It certainly didn't sound like the typical overly syrupy stuff his mom forced dad to watch.

"Yeah," Chloe smiles proudly. "It's supposed to be funny, sweet and realistic. Just like me." she pats the spot next to her on the couch and Clark joins her.


	5. All good things

_**If you never saw the movie the "The Family Stone" (it is the only thing I have ever liked Sarah Jessica Parker in and only watched it because the gorgeous Rachel McAdams is in it) there are spoilers. It's not a bad flick and Luke Wilson is great in it.**_

**-Kent Living room-**

Clark had to admit that he was enjoying the movie.

The characters in it were real and it reminded him of the stories his dad would tell him about meeting mom's parents for the first time. Of course their story ended up different then the two main characters did, but according to dad, like Sarah Jessica Parker, he was definitely not feeling the love.

As the credits rolled he looked over at Chloe and he could see tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what's with the sad face? Everything worked out in the end." Clark reached out and put his arm around Chloe. She leaned into his chest and sighed. He had to admit; he liked how she felt up against him.

"Yeah, but nobody ended up with who they started with…"

"But maybe that's how life is sometimes…" Clark started. "You spend all this time thinking someone is right for you, but then you meet someone else and things just work better. You saw how happy everyone was at the end." Clark looked down at Chloe and felt his heart jump into his throat. Was he talking about the movie or about his own life?

All his life he'd thought he and Lana were meant to be together, but she was in love with Jason. And he… he didn't know what he was feeling lately.

"You're right," Chloe agrees. "I guess I was just sad that the mother didn't get to see them all happy and in love at the end." Clark knew that Chloe's relationship with her mother had been close and she lost her at an early age. He could see how that part of the movie might bother her. He squeezed her a little tighter and tried to think of something to take her mind off it.

"Butter almond or Cookie and Cream?"

It took a second for Chloe to realize he was offering her ice cream. She started chuckling. "Perfect thing to offer a depressed girl Clark, ice cream. If I didn't know better I'd think the Kents were trying to fatten me up!"

**XXXX**

Lana didn't know what Jason was up to but it couldn't be good.

He'd been spending a lot of time having hushed conversations over the phone. When she pressed him about it he just shrugged it off like she was being a paranoid teenager. Which irked her to no end. After a visit to the Luthor manor to find some answers she was even more concerned.

Lionel Luthor wasn't the most trustworthy of people but what he told her made sense. Apparently her ancestor Isobel Thoreaux had been searching for some mystical stones of power and now Jason and Lex were on the trail of the very same stones. Lionel had showed her the map Isobel stole to find them and it was located in Shanghai, China. It would explain why Jason had wished her good night when it was early morning in Smallville, but she just didn't want to believe Jason had lied so easily to her.

Now she was on his computer trying to get into his e-mail account. She wasn't a hacker like Chloe, but if she could just figure out his password-

"Bingo!" Lana began scrolling through his inbox, noticing there were quite a few e-mails from Lex. She opened the most recent one.

{Jet leaves at 9am. L.}

_**Cryptic and vague, just like a Luthor.**_

She kept scrolling but all of the e-mails were like that. Lex was being especially careful.

"Well maybe I could check his search history…" Lana thought out loud. She found Jason had some disturbing fetishes from his search history along with a lot of visits to a site about… China. In particular; Shanghai.

She began to pace around her apartment.

_**What can I do? Should I follow him? Lionel did offer to let me use his jet and gave me the name of contact who could help me once I get there… But maybe it would be better to leave this alone… Jason had his reasons for keeping me in the dark…**_

While these thoughts were going on through her head, she was already packing an overnight bag.

**XXXX**

"Get your own Clark!" Chloe tries her best to shield her bowl from the advances of Clark's spoon.

"But I just want a sample," Clark has taken quite a few samples from Chloe's bowl and she has apparently had enough.

"Then get up, walk over to the fridge and get you some!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Clark was enjoying playing around with Chloe, she just was so much fun. He hadn't laughed this much in a long time and he was loving every minute of it. "Tell you what; we'll share." he offers, pushing his bowl slightly in her direction.

Nun uh," Chloe shakes her head giggling. "You wanted butter almond, you get butter almond." With that she sticks her tongue out at him again.

_**I got something you could do with that tongue that we'd both enjoy…**_

That thought was so unexpectedly dirty he wondered if someone had laced the soda he's been drinking all night with red kryptonite. In fact, around Chloe lately, it seemed like the air was laced with the stuff.

"Chloe…" Clark flexes his fingers menacingly. "Do you really want to tango with the fingers of death again?"

Chloe sighed before easing her bowl over towards him. He couldn't hide the disappointment in his expression.

"You seem almost disappointed, Clark," Chloe observes with a playful smirk.

He was. He wanted a reason to touch her again, to hear he musical laughter and yes to have her touch him as well. Maybe it was better that she didn't put up a fight. The last thing he wanted to do was take advantage of the one person in this town without the last name Kent that he could depend on.

Chloe was watching him closely now. He wondered if she had picked up on it. Did she see how much he wanted to touch her again? Looking back on tonight he kept making excuses for physical contact and although she didn't seem to mind, it didn't seem right either.

He had been feeling mixed up emotionally ever since Alicia was killed and he knew that he was in no position to start anything with anyone. In his heart he felt that only someone who knew his secret could ever truly love him. And only someone who knew his secret could he ever truly love.

With Alicia the decision to tell or not to tell had been taken out of his hands.

**XXXX**

After they cleaned up, Chloe had excused herself to brush her teeth. With all the coffee and coffee like products she consumed on a daily basis she'd gotten into the habit of brushing literally after every meal. While going through her routine her mind kept playing back the events of tonight.

All the little touches and looks were driving her crazy. On the outside she maintained a friendly sort of façade. Inside his touches were throwing gasoline on the fire that had been burning since 8th grade. It wasn't until she was on top of him tickling him that the blaze became an inferno.

She was close enough to smell his clean, masculine scent. Close enough to feel his hard muscles beneath her in particular the one between his legs. If she had been seat more firmly on it she would have been racing him to the bathroom.

_**Or the bedroom. Actually I would've taken him right there on the floor, not like his parents were gonna walk in…**_

"Get a hold of yourself Sullivan," Chloe chastised herself. "Any man with a woman not his in immediate family straddling him is going to get a chubby. It means nothing… nothing…" Saying it out loud seemed to quiet the urges that were welling up in her and a calm settled in over her.

She decided that she needed to curb her Clark/Chloe interactions for a while. After tonight she would start getting busy with school and Lois and try to wean herself off of him. In the past she had never gotten his full and direct attention, even when it had been just the two of them there had always been other things that he had his focus on.

Now under the full burden of those warm eyes and strong hands she could feel the walls that she had encased her feelings for Clark in crumble. Walls that she would be the first to admit weren't terribly sturdy to begin with.

_**Was that the doorbell?**_

Her question was answered when she heard a surprised voice say:

"Lana…?"

**Note:**

_**I made some changes to the plot of "Sacred" in this Jason and Lex are working together and instead of Clark going to Lana I wanted her to come to him. Also it's later in the day, so when they arrive in China… well it may not be in time to save Lex and Jason…**_

_**Stay tuned!**_


	6. Green roosters & green rocks

_**The next two chapters borrow heavily from the dialogue in the Smallville Season 4 episode "Sacred" just a heads up so hopefully I don't get sued!**_

**-Kent Farm-**

Clark had been having a good time tonight. A great time in fact, because for the last 24 hours he'd forgotten that he was the last member of an alien race. Forgotten that there were these green rocks that had given people abilities; abilities that threatened everyone around them. Forgotten that he, on a daily basis had to lie to those around him about whatever strange occurrence he'd been involved in.

For the last 24 hours he'd been just a normal teenager, enjoying a good time with a close friend.

So it seemed only fitting that Lana Lang would be the one to put an end to it all.

"China?" Clark repeated in disbelief.

"I know it sounds crazy Clark, but after what I've seen on Jason's computer I have no doubt Lionel's telling the truth." Lana answers, fiddling with her hair

"Okay," Clark answers pacing. "Let's say he is telling the truth, about everything. What do you hope to gain by jetting over to Shanghai? If these stones are what everyone says they are, then Lex and Jason aren't gonna be the only ones interested. You could be walking into a very dangerous situation." After receiving Dr. Swann's notes he knew he had to find these stones himself. Knowing that Lex and Jason were already ahead of him was disturbing enough, but throwing Lana into the mix just made it more complicated.

_**Well, Clark what did you expect? It wouldn't be your life if things were nice and easy. That only happens the stupid tweens on TV… where their main concern is who loves Joey…**_

"I know that," Lana argues quietly. "But ever since this tattoo showed up on my back, I've felt like I've been walking around with this huge secret…" Clark turns to face Lana, interested in what she has to say. "Like everybody only knows what's on the surface but there's something inside of me so much more powerful-"

"And you're afraid if people knew about that part of you, they'd see you differently?" Clark finishes, speaking from his own fears.

"How could they not?" Lana asks.

"Sure some people might," Both Lana and Clark turn to see Chloe coming down the steps. Clark wonders how long she'd been standing there. "But the people that care about you? I mean really care about you." Chloe then looks Clark in the eyes and smiles. "They would just see it as something more to love about you."

**XXXX**

Lana is speechless as she sees her good friend coming down the steps. Since she only saw Clark's truck in the driveway, she assumed he'd be alone.

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" Lana asks in a tone harder than she'd meant to. She had no right to be jealous. She decided a while ago that dealing with Clark's multiple personality disorder wasn't worth dealing with. If Chloe wanted to jump on that grenade, more power to her.

"Clark and I were hanging out," Chloe shrugs indifferently. "I was thinking of calling it a night and having Clark drop me off at home, but after hearing your story it looks like you need us."

"Us?" Clark asks surprised. It's a feeling Lana shares. She had no intention of asking Clark to come with her. In fact she was only here so that in case something happened to her, someone she trusted would know where to look. Now that Chloe mentioned it having some back was probably smart.

"Come on Clark," Chloe smirks, walking over to him. "We both know there's no way you'd let Lana go halfway around the world by herself. And there's no way I'm passing up a trip to China on the LuthorCorp dime…" Chloe is already putting on her sneakers. "Besides, we can be back before your parents get back from Metropolis."

_**Clark's parents are out of town? He never invited me over when… focus Lana!**_

"No, Chloe I didn't come here to drag either one of you into this-"

"Please," Chloe snickers. "You know that if you told Clark what you were up to there was no way that he'd just wish you good luck and tell you to send a postcard."

Lana laughs at the truthfulness of Chloe's words but is quieted by the look she sees Clark give Chloe. It's a look she's familiar with, since she was often on the receiving end of it. Affection mixed with an ample portion of pride.

"So, who's driving?" Chloe asks tossing Clark his keys

**XXXX**

**-Prison Cell, Shanghai-**

"Well Boss, got any idea what we're doing here?"

Lex closes his eyes and sighs. Despite their uneasy alliance, or maybe because of it, Lex has come to despise Jason. He was weak and stupid, two qualities he had no tolerance for. What made things worse was the fact that Jason actually thought himself clever.

"Since they took the map and brought us to the temple, I'm guessing they're after the same thing we are…" Lex answers, aggravated. It seems he spent most of his time lately explaining things to people, but he needed Jason so he put aside his impatience.

"You're pretty anxious to make me your sidekick, aren't you?" Jason replies smugly. The fact is Lex had no need for sidekicks, allies, or friends. Jason was a pawn, plain and simple. His father knew it and Lex had to believe that on some level Jason knew it as well. It was why he tried so hard to appear the opposite.

"We both know my father had every inch of this place scoured and he didn't find the stone. Come on Jason, you wouldn't have lied to Lana," Lex snickers as Jason's jaw clenches at the mention of his girlfriend. "and come all the way here unless you knew the secret to reading that map."

_**And once you tell me what that secret is… well all sorts of ugly things can happen to Americans in foreign countries…**_

"No, I lied to Lana to protect her…" Jason insists

"Oh, right, I forgot, you're Lana's new self-appointed hero… she seems to have a way of attracting them." Lex counters, staring at the walls of the prison cell he and Jason find themselves in. "You can't possibly be so naïve that you don't realize that you're either being used by my father or your mother. Whoever's pulling your strings, Pinocchio, won't hesitate to sacrifice Lana." That seems to get Jason's attention, so Lex presses his advantage: "In the end, I have a feeling that I may be the one protecting Lana from you."

Lex can tell the wheels are spinning in Jason's head.

_**There we go pretty boy, make the connections… realize your best bet of surviving this is to come clean…**_

Before they can continue the guards burst into the cell, knocking Lex to the floor. Jason watches helplessly as they take him away.

**XXXX**

**-Shanghai Marketplace-**

"Hard to believe that we were driving past cornstalks just hours ago…" Clark murmurs, taking in the sights and sounds of Shanghai.

"We are definitely not in Kansas anymore Toto," Chloe says to no one in particular looking around at the crowded marketplace. She wishes she could look around a bit, but they are not here to sightsee. "So Lana, how are supposed to find this Professor Sen Lionel mentioned?" Just the thought of trusting a Luthor, especially one who had tried to have her killed, made Chloe sick to her stomach. But there was no way she was letting Clark risk his life without back up.

_**And no way I'm letting Lana sink her claws into him again either.**_

"Lionel said to just take this street until we find a green rooster…" Lana recounts.

"I'm not gonna touch that one," Chloe jokes continuing to look around.

"You know Lana, I don't know if we should trust this woman. I mean, the three of us, maybe we can do this on our own." Clark argues. Chloe knows that he's not terribly eager to trust Lionel Luthor either.

"We may not have a choice, Clark." Chloe counters. "Unless among your amazing abilities is a working knowledge of Mandarin dialect." Chloe can't help but quip. She knows she shouldn't keep digging at Clark about his powers, but she can't help herself.

_**He's so cute when he gets all flustered…**_

"Chloe, Clark was a great quarterback and all but I don't think the skills translate to… well translation." Lana laughs, wrapping an arm around Clark's. "Besides, look." Lana points to a sign.

"Well there's our green bird…" Chloe remarks as a woman approaches them. She introduces herself to them and Clark hands her the map.

_**Well this is it; now we find out if this is an elaborate Luthor set up or not…**_

They listen intently as Professor Sen goes into detail about the temple, the strange symbols and the legend behind it. Chloe has always preferred science to myth, but often the two aren't far apart and she was intrigued in seeing how this panned out.

**XXXX**

**-Prison Cell-**

Lex is thrown back into the cell with Jason, bloodied and bruised.

"Tell them whatever they want to know! This isn't worth dying over!" Lex yells as Jason is taken away. Once Jason is out of listening range, he turns to the remaining guard: "Do whatever you need to in order to get him to talk." Lex instructs the man coldly.

"Oh we will," the commanding officer assures walking into the cell. "Of course in order to make it believable we'll need to take you as well."

Lex eyes the man warily. "We had an agreement."

"Agreements are only as good as the money behind them and there is someone who is willing to pay more than you for what you **both **know." The commander shoves his baton in Lex's stomach and orders the other guard to take him away.

**XXXX**

**-Temple-**

Clark has been listening intently as Sen details the background surrounding the temple, trying to separate legend from reality.

"… fearful that the god will one day return as he promised." Sen leads them to a chamber room. Clark notes that there are more Kryptonian symbols on the walls here. On a hunch he uses his x-ray vision to look closely at the walls of the chamber.

"Clark did you find something?" Lana asks, seeing how he's staring at the walls.

"Just more symbols… Why don't you three keep searching around and I'll look around in here more." Clark suggests. He needed to get them out of the room so he could really take a look.

"Sure Clark," Chloe agrees smiling. "Professor Sen?"

"There's another chamber in the east wing," Sen replies leading the way.

"Take all the time you need, Clark." Chloe whispers with a wink.

_**What's that supposed to mean? Chloe has been acting strange lately… well I can't worry about that now…**_

Clark rolls the stone door away that he had just looked behind only to come face to face with a mask and two green stones that always spell trouble for him.

**XXXX**

"You two go this way and I'll check down here," Chloe suggests to Sen and Lana. She didn't want to stray to far away from the chamber Clark was in, since she knew he'd be the one to find something of interest.

Just as she walks away a side door bursts open and men with guns rush the scene and quickly dispatch Professor Sen. Chloe, races back to warn Clark, she doesn't know if he's bulletproof but with his speed he should be able to take these guys out.

She comes into the chamber to find Clark lying on the floor obviously in pain.

"Clark?" Chloe whispers desperately, "What is it what happened?"

**XXXX**

**-Torture Room-**

Jason's seemingly lifeless body hangs next to Lex and Lex is trying to figure out how to get out of this alive.

"Your friend could be suffering from organ failure, you know." The interrogator announces blandly. "It's been known to happen when too much electricity is pumped into the human body. Not to mention the burns… ah well. I know you don't care about him. But maybe… you'll care about her?"

Just then the guards drag Lana into the room.

"No, Lana" Lex moans. "What are you doing here?" Lex can only watch helplessly as they strap Lana into a chair. "She has nothing to do with this!" Lex begs, hating himself for sounding weak.

His pleas are ignored as they pump electricity into her body. She isn't even able to scream.

_**I know I made Lex a little colder than he was in the episode, but it's all for a greater purpose in the story. So is Jason being unconscious instead of still fighting.**_

_**Stay tuned for more updates! Reviews and suggestions always welcome!**_


	7. Isobel & The Mistress of Intrigue

_**Again, reminder: dialogue borrows from Season 4 Episode 15 "Sacred" albeit a little less than last chapter. Should be the last time that I borrow this extensively from the great work of the Smallville writers. Enjoy!**_

**-Torture Room-**

It never crossed Lex's mind that he would be double crossed.

Making matters worse, the woman he cared for, maybe more than any other in the world was being tortured right before his eyes. He could only thrash weakly against his bonds as they turned the electrical output higher and higher.

"Well, Mr. Luthor? Do you feel your tongue getting looser? How many people are you willing to watch die? I mean, before we kill you that is?" His words send a chill down Lex's spine.

Before Lex can contemplate how to buy himself and Lana more time he hears Lana speak words he'd never heard uttered before. There is a purple flash in her eyes and the electrical feedback fries two of the guards before Lana breaks free of her bonds.

She then fires a blast of energy at the two remaining guards. Confidently she surveys her surroundings, eyes not belonging to Lana Lang.

"You two again?"

"Isobel…?" Lex asks in quiet disbelief.

"Hmm… looks like this ones just about spent…" Isobel lifts the unconscious chin of Jason. "Pity, I wanted to dispatch him myself, but looks like you beat me to it, Lex."

"Isobel I had nothing to-"

Lana/Isobel grabs Lex's throat angrily. "Please, a child could see this has your signature written all over it." She squeezes a little tighter. "Now it may have gone further than you would have liked, but that just goes to show you are not worthy of the stones." Isobel unfolds the map and laughs derisively. "You couldn't even figure out that this, was never a map at all…" Isobel turns and walks away.

**XXXX**

**-Temple Chamber-**

"Clark come on get up!" Chloe tugs on Clark's jacket pulling him further away from the green rocks. Clark finally ends up far enough away gets to his feet.

"Thanks Chloe," Clark pants, catching his breath.

"No chance on you telling me what that was about huh?" Chloe asks with a knowing look. "Let's go, Kent those goons took Lana and soon they'll be back for us."

"Don't move!" Two guards with guns yell as the enter the room.

"Man, why do I always have to be right?" Chloe puts her hands up "Just don't shoot us please." She whimpers falling to her knees in front a guard. "Please don't." He lowers his weapon slightly, caught off guard by her pleading. In his moment of indecision Chloe punches him as hard as she can in groin and he drops like a stone.

Thankfully Clark doesn't waste anytime delivering a solid right to the other guard. While Chloe finishes off hers with a boot to the face.

"Ouch," Clark winces. "Remind me not to get on your bad side, Mistress of Intrigue. Took it"

A little hard on him didn't you?"

"C'est la vie dans la grande ville" Chloe winks with a smile noticing Clark's confusion. "Honestly Clark you were in my French lit class weren't you? Come on, let's go find Lana."

**XXXX**

**-Torture Room-**

Clark was thankful that Chloe had taken out one of the guards, it kept him from having to use his abilities. As the two made their way to the only place they could imagine Lana being, he kept stealing looks over at Chloe.

_**That was impressive, I would have never thought she was such a good actress, she even had me fooled…**_

"Clark! Chloe? What are you two doing here?"

Clark sees Lex strung up by his wrists, still fighting to get loose while Jason hangs next to him limply. Chloe finds a pair of bolt cutters and hands them to Clark.

"Sorry Lex," Chloe counters. "That's our question. And as a follow up; what happened to Jason?" Lex rubs his wrists after Clark cuts him free and looks over at Jason.

"They went after him the hardest..." Lex answers.

"Guess it's just lucky they didn't target the billionaire dollar boy wonder…" Chloe mutters as she checks to make sure the guards are really unconscious.

Clark holds Jason's limp body as Lex cuts him free.

"Clark why'd you bring Lana here? If anything happens to her-"

"And what am I, chopped liver," Chloe asks bemused. "And for your edification, Lana wouldn't be here if you and her boyfriend weren't intent on playing out your Indiana Jones fantasies sans the swarthy good looks and bull whip!"

Clark checks Jason's pulse before turning to Lex. "We have to get Jason help while he's still got a chance to pull through." Clark notes that he feels a pulse but that's it's really faint.

"We need to stop Isobel before she gets her hands on that stone!" Lex argues.

"Leave it to a Luthor to keep their priorities in order in the face of someone **else's **imminent demise…" Chloe whispers, she then turns to Clark and Lex and says in a louder voice. "We need to figure out a way to do both. And since you can barely stand Lex, maybe you should be in charge of getting Jason out of here. If you get hit with one of the Scarlet Witch's Hex bolts Lionel might be left without an heir."

"Chloe's right Lex," Clark agrees, seeing an opportunity to go after Lana and the stone by himself. "But since Lex can barely stand... You should help him carry Jason back to the temple, Chloe. I'll look around and see if I can find Lana on the grounds somewhere…"

Before either can argue Clark is gone in an instant.

**XXXX**

**-Outside the temple-**

"At last," Isobel whispers triumphantly, holding the unearthed stone in her hands, before seeing it disappear before her eyes. "What?"

She turns to see Clark standing there holding the stone.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" Isobel blasts Clark with a bolt of energy knocking the stone from his hands.

**XXXX**

**-Inside the temple-**

"Lex, I know you're all weak from your unplanned electro shock therapy but could you put your back into it?" Chloe complains as the two carry/drag Jason's body into the chamber she and Clark were just in. She's eager to get back to him and help if she can.

"Chloe, it 's no wonder you're {ugh} still single, {umph} you never shut up long enough for anyone to kiss you." Lex spats annoyed at the blonde's verbal jabs.

"Not only do I have the stone, but I get to finish off the rest of my enemies as well!"

Lex turns around just in time to take a bolt to the chest, knocking him solidly into a stone column rendering him unconscious.

"What did you do to Clark, Lana?" Chloe questions getting to her feet.

"You care for him too?" Isobel asks incredulously. "What is it about this farm boy that has everyone's knickers in a knot?" Isobel walks over to Chloe, circling her. "I mean he's handsome, in a plain sort of way. But there's nothing terribly special about him as far as I can see."

Chloe looks just over Isobel's shoulder to see Clark enter the room.

"Then maybe you ought to look again…" Chloe smirks. Isobel pushes Chloe away before grabbing a nearby sword and charging Clark. Clark grabs a blade of his own and just barely manages to block her attack. Chloe knows that he won't be able to fight Isobel at full strength if he has to worry about witnesses so she pretends to be knocked out.

Through barely closed eyes she watches Clark and Isobel tangle. The two of them move faster than two people ought to be able to move, faster than her eyes can follow. Chloe learns that while Clark may or may not be bulletproof he is definitely tough as he takes all the punishment Isobel is dishing out.

Clark rips something from Isobel's pocket and the two fight over it. In the struggle there is a blinding flash of purple light and both are thrown stunned to opposite sides of the room.

Seeing Clark is momentarily stunned she picks up the item they were fighting over and puts it in her purse. Chloe skitters back to her spot and pretends to groggily get to her feet as Lex, Clark and Lana all do the same.

"Lana?" Chloe questions, helping her to her feet.

"How did I get back here?" Lana questions rubbing her head.

"It was Isobel," Clark announces grimly, watching Lana for any signs she's still possessed.

"Oh no, what did I do?"

"Nothing some ice packs and some aspirin won't cure I'm sure." Chloe quips looking at Lex as he comes over to join them.

"What about the stone, Clark? Did you find it?" Lex asks impatiently.

Clark looks around on the floor, finding the cloth it was wrapped in is now empty. "It's gone…"

All of them look at each other before Lana notices Jason on the ground. "Jason? Jason!" Lana yells running over to him. Cradling his body rocking him gently.

For a long time no one says anything.

**XXXX**

**-Clark's Loft-**

"Kinda hard to take college applications seriously after the last few days, huh?"

"That may be the understatement of the year…" Clark turns to see Lana in his loft. He'd been trying the last few hours to write an essay and hadn't gotten past the title page. "How is Jason doing?"

Lana doesn't answer, she simply falls to her knees like a puppet with its strings cut. Clark rushes over, getting on his knees with her. "Lana?" She begins sobbing uncontrollably into his shirt as he holds her.

"The doctors… the doctors say he probably won't ever walk again…" Lana admits between sobs. "He doesn't have any sensation below his chest, he may recover some but it's doubtful…" Clark doesn't know what to say so he remains quiet simply holding her as she continues to cry.

He and Jason may have had their differences, but he would never wish something like this on anyone.

"If only I had gotten there sooner, I could have-" Clark begins

"No Clark," Lana looks up at him her eyes still brimming with tears. "This is not your fault. If anything if you hadn't been there Isobel would have likely killed him and Lex. Then I would have had their deaths on my conscious. Assuming I ever got control of my own body again." Lana stands now angry. "Why me Clark? Am I so horrible a person that deserve this? That I should have to have my life constantly ripped to shreds?"

"No, of course not," Clark says getting to his feet and taking Lana in his arms again. "You are one of the most loving and caring people I know. Sometimes bad things happen to good people, Lana, as much as we wish they didn't." Lana turns to face Clark and looks up into his eyes.

"After all I've done to you, you still… you still defend me… still believe in me." Lana says wistfully. "I'm so sorry Clark if I- for hurting you…"

"I should be the one apologizing. You didn't hurt me any more than I hurt you…" Clark laments, thinking of all the times he's had to lie to her. Pushed her away just when she was getting close to him. "It's just a shame we had to go half way around the world in for me to say I'm sorry." Clark realizes he's still holding onto Lana and he moves to let her go. Lana tenses up, grabbing his arms.

"Can you just… umm can you just hold me for a while Clark?" Lana asks not looking at him. "I just really need-"

"Of course…" Clark answers guiding her to the couch. Lana sits folded in Clark's arms listening to the sounds of the night.

_**Dun dun dun!**_

_**Next up: Chloe walks in on… just kidding!**_


	8. The more things change

**-Chloe's apartment-**

"Shanghai?"

"Yes Lois, that little city just south of the Yangtze River, home of 'Beggar's chicken, known as the Paris of the east… Shanghai." Chloe quips folding her clothes. It seemed strange to be spending her Monday morning doing something as mundane as laundry considering that just hours ago she had been knee deep in mystical stones and possessed best friends. She was too keyed up last night to sleep which is why she was up so early to begin with,

"Beggar's what? Never mind," Lois shakes her head. "Cuz, you don't take a trip to a foreign country and not include me. We're practically sisters!" Lois has been in Chloe's face since she got in late last night. And had picked up right where she'd left off. Chloe was seriously considering revoking her cousins key privileges.

"Yes, but we're actually cousins," Chloe sighs, before turning to face Lois. "But, and let me say this again for the umpteenth time; this was not a vacation! There was guns and witches and electrocution… I told you what happened to Jason!" That seemed to calm Lois down a bit. Chloe hadn't heard yet from Lana about Jason's condition, but given the fact he at no point regained consciousness on the flight home, she feared the worse.

"I hate to do this Chlo, but I'm going to have to forbid you from hanging out with Clark Kent."

Chloe was surprised to hear Lois say that. She hoped they wouldn't have to get into another discussion of her unrequited love for Clark. "What are you talking about, Lo?"

"Every time you're around that boy, you're either held hostage, beaten, tortured or otherwise in danger. I can't even count the number of concussions you've suffered just from being in his proximity." Lois replies heading to the fridge helping herself to soda. "Now that I think about it; I'd never been knocked out once until I came to this town… I say you come up to Metropolis with me."

"Are you forgetting I am still in high school?" Chloe had to admit that she had seen the inside of Smallville General more than she cared to; both as a visitor and a patient. But she had no intention of leaving Smallville. Of leaving Clark.

"You're a senior Chlo," Lois responds rolling her eyes. "Besides with your credits, you probably already count as a high school graduate. Why don't you just admit that the only reason you stay here in Twin Peaks is because of the ex-quarterback."

"No, I grew up here, I have a life and good **friends** . You're just lonely and want someone to hang with in Metropolis with an IQ over 60." Chloe knows that Lois hasn't been able to make much headway in the girlfriend or boyfriend department since enrolling in Met U. Hence her frequent trips here.

"You're gonna leave after high school anyway," Lois counters "What difference does it make if it's now or a few months from now?"

**XXXX**

**-The Loft-**

"Ahem!"

As Clark was jarred awake by his father's throat clearing his first thought was why he hadn't heard his alarm go off. His second thought was to the unfamiliar weight on his chest.

"Well at least now I know why I didn't hear you get up this morning…"

"Dad!" Clark manages to ease himself out from under Lana and is very thankful that both of them are fully clothed. "I can explain…"

"Okay," Jonathon Kent crosses his arms looking at his son. "Do you want to begin with why your mother and I received a **voicemail** about your trip to China, forcing us home early? Or would you prefer to explain to me why this is the-" he glances at Martha who holds four fingers "**fourth** time your mother and I have found you in a compromising position with a girl?"

Clark tries to remember the other three while Lana now awake intercedes on his behalf.

"It's my fault Mr. and Mrs. Kent," Lana admits standing up, smoothing out her clothes. "I came over here after leaving the hospital… Clark was just being a good friend." Lana details what happened to Jason and Lex during their trip to China along with their reason for being there. She leaves out the whole 'possessed by a witch' portion.

Martha's face softens a bit at that. "We're so sorry to hear about Jason, Lana. If there's anything we can do, please let us know. But considering what you have been through, don't you think Nell is pretty worried about you right now?"

Realization hits Lana's face and she leans in to kiss Clark on the cheek. "Thanks again Clark, and again Mr. and Mrs. Kent I'm so sorry." Clark watches as Lana runs downs the stairs before turning back to his parents.

"So… guess I better get started on those chores before heading to school huh?" Clark hopes to avoid the lecture he knows is coming.

Jonathon waits until he's sure Lana is no longer in the loft before speaking. "I hope at least you can tell us you were able to get the stone…?"

Clark hangs his head sheepishly and details how he had his hands on the stone but was unable to keep it. He also mentions an e-mail he received from Dr. Swann about someone who was supposed to have another one of the stones but that he hadn't been able to contact her.

"Maybe Chloe can help me locate this Dr. Crosby…"

"Clark, I know she's your friend, but do you think it's really smart to involve her in something so close to your Kryptonian heritage?" Jonathon asks.

Clark opens his mouth to argue, but his father cuts him off. "Let me rephrase that; you are **not** to involve Chloe in this. You saw what happened to Jason, what almost happened to Lex… you may be invulnerable to everything but meteor rocks, but the rest of us are all too human." Jonathon places his hands on Clark's shoulders and looks him in the eyes. "Your mother and I signed up for all this when we took you in, but nobody else should be in danger if we can help it. We'll figure out our next move, **together**."

Clark nods even if in his heart he doesn't agree.

**XXXX**

**-Smallville High, The Torch-**

All day the halls have been buzzing about Lana's trip to China and Jason's injuries.

The speculation ran from the ridiculous; Jason being tortured by the Yakuza, despite the fact that was a Japanese syndicate. To the utterly insane; Jason was experimented on by aliens based in China.

Chloe wasn't sure if she should set the record straight or not. She didn't think anyone would find out this quick, but apparently one of the teachers moonlights as an orderly, they told a teacher, a student overheard and the snowball began.

She wished she'd been able to reach Lana, but so far she hadn't been returning her calls. Which meant that whatever happened with Jason was serious.

Her whirlwind weekend left her with another problem, she was late on Mrs. Kippers' paper. Although that wasn't what she was on her laptop working on right now.

"Crazy day huh, Chloe?"

She'd been so engrossed in Dr. Virgil Swann's thesis that she hadn't even heard Clark come in. Thankfully he was far enough away that he couldn't see what she'd been reading. Fascinated by the symbols in the temple she tried to track down the foremost authority on Semiotics in the world only to find he'd recently passed away. So she opted instead for trying to wade through his endless collection dissertations on the subject.

"Crazy is what they charge at Hu's Nail Salon for a manicure, Clark. The last few days break the shatter scale." Chloe closes her laptop to look up at her friend standing in the door way. Toady he ditched his uniform of primary colors for a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans. Chloe was very glad he didn't wear black often; it made him look a little too good.

"I just wish I knew what was going on with Jason, but I haven't heard from Lana yet and she's not here today…" The look that comes over Clark's face, Chloe knows all too well. Clark knows something. "Okay Clark spill! You know something…"

Clark closes the door and shares the news Lana told him about Jason's condition. Including the fact that Lana had stopped by last night **late**, crying herself to sleep on **his couch**. In **his arms**.

_**Whatever you say Sullivan, do not let him think that Lana sleeping over bothers you… because it doesn't. Not even a little bit, no ma'am. **_

"I'm so sorry for Jason. Lana's pretty broken up about it huh?"

Clark runs an exasperated hand through his hair. "Yeah, I've never seen her like that before…"

_**And just like that Lana becomes the focus of Clark's universe once again…**_

"Then it's a good thing that she has a good friend like you to help her through this tough time." Chloe comments ruefully. It was nice having Clark all to herself for the brief time she did, but she was a big girl and could accept that that time was now over.

Besides, Lana obviously needed him right now more than she did.

Clark smiles at her warmly. "Kind of like you've always been for me huh?"

Chloe shrugs, pretending to busy herself with a file cabinet to avoid Clark's gaze. "Just returning the favor's you've done for me." Realizing the Lana revelation had side-tracked her from what she had planned on doing when she saw Clark again she reaches in her purse. "By the way, catch!"

Clark deftly snatches the stone out of the air and looks at Chloe in disbelief.

"How'd-? When-? Where'd-?" Clark sputters. Chloe laughs at his fumbling. It still amazed her that someone as powerful as him still managed to be so unbelievably dorky at times. Most girls would find that a bit of a turn off, but it just made Clark even more special in her eyes.

"I brought it back with me from China," And Chloe had no intention of explaining exactly 'how' she accomplished this without Lex finding out. "I picked it up while you, Lana and Lex were all concussed. That would be the 'when' in that scenario and I think you know the where. Seeing as how we were both there."

Clark turns the stone in his hands studying it. "But why didn't you say anything when Lex asked about it?"

"You're kidding right?" Chloe asks. "If there's even the slightest chance any of that 'uniting the stones brings ultimate knowledge' stuff is true why would I let Lex anywhere near it? Considering the fight you put up against the Wicked witch of the east, I figured you deserved a break."

"You- you saw us fighting?" Clark asks obviously nervous.

Chloe considers telling him the truth, but she still holds out the hope that eventually he'll tell her his secret on his own. "Uh, hello Clark I was a little unconscious at the time. But when I came to, both you guys were splayed out like you went ten rounds with Tyson!"

Clark breathes a not too subtle sigh of relief. "Right well, thanks Chloe. This means a lot to me." Clark walks over to Chloe and encloses her in tight hug. Chloe allows herself to swallowed in his warm embrace for a moment, before pulling away. "Hey, we should do something to celebrate…"

Chloe steels herself before answering. "I'd love to Clark but between crossing time zones and smuggling artifacts this intrepid reporter is way behind on her work. Besides I'm sure your parents are going to want you to stay a little close to the farm with everything that's gone on."

_**And I can guarantee Lex and or Lana will be stopping by your place today and I'm in no mood to see either of them right now….**_

"You're probably right," Clark sighs sounding disappointed. "Rain check?" Clarks smiles hopefully.

_**I bet that smile got you out of a lot of trouble with Mrs. Kent when you were a kid… probably still does…**_

"Sure thing Clark, how can I say no to my bestbud?" Chloe replies, trying her best not to sound bitter.

**XXXX**

**-Kent Farm, Kitchen-**

"And she just handed it over to you?"

"Yup," Clark beams obviously proud of Chloe. She'd proven herself a capable friend over the years, but this was above and beyond in Clark's opinion. She kept her wits about her when most people would've been to frazzled to react. If she hadn't acted so quickly Lex may have gotten his hands on the stone.

"Honey, as glad as I am that she gave you the stone, how much do you think she knows?" Martha asks.

Clark didn't understand why they were so wary of Chloe, who'd known him longer than pretty much anyone, she had never been anything other than a friend. And a good one at that. "Mom, I don't know. But even if she knew everything, would that be such a bad thing?"

"Clark…" Martha begins.

"I know what you're going to say, but just hear me out. **If** she knows anything, she's kept quiet about it, doesn't that count for something?"

"Well seeing as how she hasn't said anything to you about it either, **if** she knows something, doesn't **that** say something too?" Jonathon asks looking at his son.

Their discussion is interrupted by a car pulling into the drive way. Looking out the kitchen window Clark can easily see who's car is being parked next to his truck.

"Lex…"


	9. This is Chess, not checkers

_**In my Story Clark is less of the idiot he could sometimes be in Smallville. When people asked him tough questions he always did that guilty pause thing and then look away before lying. Frustrated me to no end! But I guess the series might have been much shorter if he was a better liar… Also as mentioned before, Lex will be much more ruthless and less interested in maintaining his friendship with Clark. The dynamic will still be there, but he won't turn as much as a blind eye to Clark's "inconsistencies" as he used to.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**-Kent Farm, outside-**

"Well, well, since when did the Kent family start meeting guests at the door?" Lex asks smugly, as he puts his keys in his pocket.

"Since right now you're not my parents favorite person," Clark shoves his hands in his pockets coming down the steps.

"Was I ever?" Lex asks walking toward Clark with an amused smile.

"How are you feeling, Lex?" Clark asks avoiding that landmine of a question. Ever since they first met, his father has constantly warned him about the Luthor's. Clark argued that Lex was just someone trying to escape his father's shadow, but now Clark was beginning to suspect that Lex simply wanted to cast a larger one.

"Better," Lex answers simply. "Look Clark, something's been bothering me ever since we left China and I was hoping you could shed some light on some thing…"

Clark crossed his arms and prepared himself. He'd gone over this encounter in his head today, knowing it was coming and he hoped he was prepared for Lex's questions. "Sure, anything I can do to help…" Clark answers forcing a smile.

"How is it you managed to survive your encounter with Isobel?"

"I imagine the same way you did," Clark answers enjoying the look of surprise on Lex's face. Clark knew that Lex was expecting him to try and deflect the question by feigning ignorance. But unlike their other encounters, this time Clark was prepared. "I mean you got hit with those bolts, too."

"And I suppose you have a theory on our shared survival?"

"I think maybe Lana still had some influence over Isobel," Clark continues, looking at Lex. "Keeping her from doing anyone any serious harm." Thinking back to the dead prison guards Clark adds. "At least the ones Lana cares about."

"That would imply Lana cares about me…" Lex snorts at this

"I think she does, maybe more than you know."

Clark sees this causes Lex pause and decides to find out what else Lex might be planning. "So what's Lex Luthor's next move?"

Lex composes himself and smiles. "Continue the search of course Clark. Man is driven by his desire to find the answers. Don't you have any questions that you want answered, Clark? Don't you wonder whether all the things that have happened to you have a greater significance?"

"Of course," Clark wondered about that daily; What was his destiny? To rule or to be a force for good? Did destiny really even exist, or was your life only shaped by the choices you made and did not make? "But do you think your questions can be answered searching for these mystical stones? Ponce de Leon, searched for the fountain of youth and died before he was 50. His time might have been better spent living life, rather than looking for a way to extend it."

"You think I'm wasting my time searching for these stones, or would you rather find them yourself?" Lex accused smiling. Clark could tell though, there was no humor in his smirk

"Believe what you want Lex," Clark shrugged. He'd grown tired of always having to defend his motives. All he ever did to Lex was try to be his friend when no one else in town would. Yet he was always paying for it. "If wanted you out of the picture, I've had plenty of chances to do that, by doing nothing." Clark thought back to all the times he saved Lex from death.

Lex seemed taken aback by Clark's statement. "Now you're claiming I'm ungrateful for the times you've saved my life?"

Clark sighed at Lex's inability to understand what he meant. But knowing Lex, basic human kindness was a foreign concept to him. "I'm saying that if I haven't earned the benefit of the doubt by now, then I guess I never will… Look, we've both been through a trying couple of days and we both are likely tired, frustrated and confused by all that's happened."

"You're right Clark," Lex agrees turning to open his car door. "I'm sorry if I snapped at you. I trust you, you know that right?"

Clark nodded and waved to Lex as he backed out of the driveway.

**XXXX**

That had not gone at all how Lex had planned.

Sitting in his study, the glass of scotch he'd poured was still untouched. He couldn't believe how Clark acted tonight. He normally could needle him into showing his hand, but tonight it was obvious to Lex that Clark had been working on his poker face.

Clark had turned Lex's own accusations against him and forced Lex to concede the battle to him.

Lex did not like losing.

"Uh oh, someone appears to be brooding." Lionel Luthor enters the room pouring himself a brandy from Lex's liquor bar.

"Dad," Lex spats irritated. "I find it interesting that you spend so much of your free time here. Some might confuse your frequent visits for affection."

"Not a group you fall into, is it Lex?" Lionel jabs with a knowing wink before sipping the brandy. "By your mood, I take it your visit with the Kent boy, did not go as planned."

Lex chuckles and stands up, making sure to close his laptop first. "You do realize that Clark is not your son don't you? And that he has no need of a surrogate father?" Lex walks over to the fire place, tossing a log in.

"I imagine he has no interest in playing the Abel to your Cain either." Lionel muses.

"Of the two men in this room dad, only one of us has killed. And it is not me. Besides, you should be happy." Lex turns back to face his father. "Since your plan went off without a hitch in China…"

"Oh Lex.." Lionel shakes his head sadly. "Am I now to take the blame for the unfortunate events that befell Jason and yourself? I recall that it was your gambit to see what the Teague boy knew; which was nothing. And it was you who had the stone snatched up right from out of your hands. Not once, but twice. So do not seek to take the frustration of your failures out on me. You fell on your own Lex, you failed without any help on my part." Lionel chuckles before finishing his drink and leaving.

His father was right. He had, on two separate occasions lost the stones. He thought Clark might have taken it, but when he asked Clark about it he seemed just as amazed that the stone was gone as Lex. So it was in that room where all of them were at some point. Jason was obviously in no position to steal anything; Lana and Clark were both still getting to their feet as Lex himself was coming to. So was Chloe.

All of them conveniently unconscious when the theft took place. He'd assumed that the guards had returned to retrieve the stone, but if they had they would have likely put a bullet in all of them.

_**If they were there at my father's behest, then maybe they were instructed to leave them alive… No… they held nothing back when torturing Lana or Jason and we would be loose ends to them…**_

Lex began pacing, replaying the scene in his mind;

_**Lana knocked me out, then I imagine confronted Chloe. Clark likely intervened on her behalf keeping Chloe from serious harm after she'd already been knocked out…**_

Then a disturbing thought occurred to Lex:

_**Who says Chloe had been knocked out? If she played possum, waited for the right opportunity, then she could have taken the stone when all the rest of us were incapacitated. **_

A devious smile forms on Lex's lips, but it is then replaced with a frown.

_**But how did she get the stone out of the country? I had all their belongings search while we were in flight, not to mention the security checks we went through at the airport… Chloe's a clever girl but…**_

Then realization hit Lex:

_**There is one place a woman could hide something, something small, that no one would have cause to search… So Chloe either has the stone or she's given it to Clark… either way it's time I pay Ms. Sullivan a visit…**_

**XXXX**

**-Kent Farm, loft-**

"There's something comforting about always knowing where to find you…"

Clark turns to see Lana standing there. In the soft light of the loft her raven hair manages to look even more silky than normal and the dress winding around her petite frame accentuates her shape. "Lana…" Clark swallows hard, feeling an all too familiar pang of longing when he looks at her. "Didn't expect to see you here…"

"I came by to apologize to your parents again," Lana states, blushing slightly walking over to Clark. "And to thank you again for last night…" Lana is now standing close enough to Clark that he can smell her perfume. It's light and sweet, just like the girl herself.

He finds his voice enough to say; "No problem, you would have done the same for me…"

Lana looks down guiltily before meeting his eyes again. "No I wouldn't." Clark looks at her surprised and opens his mouth to defend her only to find his lips impeded by her slender finger. "I wasn't here for you when you lost Alicia.. I was too busy wallowing in my own problems…" Lana admits removing her hand from Clark's mouth.

At the mention of Alicia, Clark stiffens. Chloe had helped to take his mind off of her, but now the feeling of holding her lifeless body in his arms hits him harder than anything he's ever been hit with before. As the tears hit the back of Clark's eyes, Lana grabs him in a tight embrace.

"Clark," Lana begins, laying her head on his chest. "Our lives have so many painful moments in them. I lost my parents, you never knew yours, we've lost friends watched people we care about get hurt or worse and been unable to do anything about it…"

Clark knows that all of what Lana is saying is true.

"There's so many bad memories in our lives, Clark…" Lana steps away from him looking in his eyes. "I want to… I want to make some beautiful ones. Ones that will blot out the ugly…" Lana's lips are only a breath away from Clark's her eyes half-lidded in anticipation.

She's offering him something sweet and tempting. And all his has to do is accept.

With a sigh equal parts longing and pain, he places his lips firmly on hers, drowning in Lana Lang.

_**Don't hate me! Hate that selfish Lana Lang! I mean her man is still in the hospital and she's sucking face with another dude? Scandalous! **_

_**Next up Chloe vs. Lex! Steel cage match! Ohhh Yeahhh!**_


	10. Number one with a bullet

**-Chloe's Apartment-**

"Just a second, jeez!" Chloe had finally finished up her paper that had been due and was just getting ready to settle in for the night, when there was a knock at her door. "Lois, if you're too drunk to use your key I'm gonna- " Chloe opens the door surprised to see the young Luthor at her door. "Lex?"

"You know Chloe I have to hand it to you, you really surprised me." Lex begins, walking into her apartment.

"Sure Lex, come right in." Chloe murmurs sarcastically, closing her door. Lex has his back to her so she takes the opportunity to grab her taser out of her purse slipping it into the waistband of her pajama bottoms. From his agitated demeanor she can tell this is not a social visit and she learned to be prepared when it comes to the Luthor's.

She actually had been expecting this visit; she knew Lex wouldn't simply accept Clark's "it's gone" and chalk it up to a loss. No, Chloe knew he'd keep beating the bushes until something fell out.

Lex turns around to face Chloe and smiles that humorless smile of his. The one that never seemed to reach his eyes. "All this time, I thought that I had you figured out…"

"You know women Lex," Chloe keeps her back to the wall and her hand behind her back. "We're full of surprises. But I have to say in that department you have me beat. Showing up at my apartment this late, I expected accusations not praise."

"No accusations Chloe,," Lex responds, taking a look at a picture of Chloe and Lana sitting on her counter. "In fact I'm actually impressed." Lex turns back around to face Chloe. "Clark, Lana, me… you had us all fooled."

Whatever point Lex is driving at, she realizes it cannot be good for her. "Lex it's late," Chloe manages to keep her voice light. "So I really don't have time for the typical, cryptic Lex banter. Can we skip to the $64,000 question that you're dancing around?"

Lex smirks, raising an eyebrow and takes a step closer to Chloe. "Fair enough… What did my father give you to sneak the stone out of China?"

In spite of the situation, Chloe finds herself laughing. Lex thought she was working with his father? The man who recently attempted to have her killed and cost her any semblance of a normal life?

_**Well "normal" according to Smallville standards, at least.**_

"Oh Lex," Chloe wipes her eyes absently, "You have really got to lay off the high end scotch. It's making you delusional."

"Really?" Lex quips, beginning to pace. "You see, because I actually believe I've my "moment of clarity" as they say…"

"Care enlighten the rest of the class?"

"Actually it was simple when I gave it some thought," Lex opens Chloe's refrigerator grabbing a bottle of water. Not bothering to ask.

_**I need to start charging an admission fee or something…**_

"Lana showing up in China, wasn't much of a surprise. I mean Jason is terrible at covering his tracks and even worse at lying, so for her to put the pieces of the puzzle together was only a matter of time."

"I guess deception doesn't run as strongly in the Teague family as it does the Luthor line…"

Lex smiles, this time genuinely. "No, I imagine we set the bar rather high in that area. And Clark, well, there was no way he'd allow his **precious** Lana to travel half way around the world and not be there to protect her. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he was… **comforting** her now, with Jason out of the picture." Chloe notices there's a twinge of bitterness in Lex's voice as he says this.

"Which leaves me, right?" Chloe finishes his thought. Lex gives her a wink.

"The only person without a real motive for being there. You showed no interest in the stones before. You have no ancient ancestry compelling you to find them, like Lana and Jason. And it's not as if Clark needed **you **to back him up…"

She knew Lex was trying to bait her by using her feelings for Clark. But thinking back to her situation with Clark in the temple chamber and the fact she was the one who recovered the stone in the first place; his venom has no bite. "No, you're right, Clark **doesn't **need me, but if you think I was there running an errand for Lionel Luthor; you're not just wrong, you're insane!"

Lex flashes Chloe a look of disbelief. "You're a smart girl Chloe," Lex takes a definitive step towards her. "You've experienced first hand the wrath of my father, that can be a frightening thing to be on the receiving end of. I've seen men with impeccable records of integrity sell out friends and family just so that they could escape his attentions. And you, well, you were nearly killed several times before **and** after putting him in jail."

"Lex," Chloe returns getting impatient. "After all I went through to put him **in jail**, now that he's out, why would I work for him?"

"That's simple; **because he's out**. Knowing that my father would never pass up an opportunity for revenge, you figured if you allied yourself with him, gave him something he wanted, he'd overlook your misstep." Lex now stands directly in front of Chloe, looking down at her snidely, pinning her to the wall . "He won't, you know. Any slight against him; real or imagined is met with a disproportionate and swift response. You take a dollar from him, he **bankrupts** your family. Your only chance of survival is to ally yourself with me. I've protected you before Chloe, I can do so again. Just give me the stone Chloe…"

"And how do you know I haven't given it to your father already?" Chloe questions.

_**That's it Sullivan, keep him talking, hope he doesn't notice the hum of this thing charging…**_

"Because you're still alive." Lex answers confidently, reaching into his coat pocket. "Now I can assure you Chloe, I will not be leaving here without what I came for. So…"

Seeing her opportunity Chloe swings the taser from her waist looking to stun Lex. Unfortunately Lex is faster and grabs her wrist knocking it to the floor. Knowing she needs to move fast, Chloe knees him in the groin and as he bends over in shock and pain grabs her car keys and sprints barefoot to her car.

**-Streets of Smallville-**

Lex couldn't believe it had come to this.

Yet, here he was speeding down the empty streets of Smallville chasing a high school reporter.

Of all the variables he had accounted for; his father, the Teague's, his affection for Lana, the Kent's he'd never put Sullivan in the mix.

Yes, she had a modicum of intelligence in his opinion, if you were measuring her computer skills he'd say she was just shy of brilliant, but she'd never involved herself in his affairs before.

_**Why'd she start now? **_

_**And why did she run?**_

_**She must have the stone on her… or is going to where it is…**_

In response to that thought Lex presses his foot further down on the accelerator, knowing that despite the fact she had a pretty decent head start, he could overtake her.

He was through playing games with these people, through attempting to be better than his father. He had failed miserably in that endeavor. So rather than to be better; he was going to opt for **worse**.

**-Chloe's car-**

_**What did I do?**_

_**I could've just talked him down, thrown him off my scent, instead I tried to tase him, then failing that kneed him and fled. I mean nothing says "guilty" like aggravated assault!**_

Chloe bangs her hand against the steering wheel in frustration. In her desire to keep Lex from looking at Clark she'd placed **herself **firmly in his crosshairs. And she knew that once there, the only escape was death or giving into what he wants.

And what he wants was no longer hers to give, even if she wanted to.

Somehow she had to spin this, put the focus back onto his father. Those could duke it out for all eternity with neither getting the upper hand. But Chloe just didn't have the resources or the ruthlessness to compete. But she couldn't just tell Lex she gave it to him; she needed him to come to that conclusion by himself. But how?

Glancing in her review mirror she sees Lex gaining on her.

_**I guess I should've known my Hybrid would have no shot at out racing a Porsche- No… but who says I have to out run him? Maybe it's better if-**_

Chloe jerks the wheel off the side of the road, making it appear as if she'd stalled. After pretending to attempt to get in started again she gets out of the car just as Lex pulls up next to her.

_**Okay Sullivan you have to make this look good…**_

"Guess this is what I get for being eco-friendly, huh?" Chloe quips backing away from Lex.

Lex doesn't respond, the look on his face is menacing and Chloe wonders if maybe she made the wrong decision. From his pocket Lex pulls out a small flash drive holding it up in front of her.

"You know, before you attempted to electrocute me, I was going to offer you a trade; the information on this flash drive for the stone." Lex offers.

"What's on it?" Chloe questions.

Lex shrugs tossing it deep into the dense vegetation on the side of the road. "That offer is no longer on the table." Lex reaches into his other pocket to produce a gun, smiling as Chloe's eyes widen in surprise. "That was the carrot Chloe, but after thinking about it, you'd probably respond better to the stick…"

Without warning Lex shoots both of Chloe's back tires, before turning the gun back onto her.

"So I guess you either shoot me and leave me on the side of the road; or I tell you what you want to know… and you shoot me and leave me on the side of the road…? Some choice." Chloe is trying her best not to sound as scared as she is and hopes she succeeds. She's never seen Lex like this. Sure he's made veiled threats before, even outright promises, but as far as she knew, he'd never done anything like this.

Lex frowns, before lowering the gun, Chloe automatically sighs in relief.

**-Side of the road-**

He could feel himself loosing control.

And the longer this night went on, the more likely he would have to get rid of Chloe Sullivan. Going to her place this late had been a bad idea. So when she made a run for it, the smart thing would have been to approach her at another time, regain her trust. Chalk up his behavior to frustration.

They had been friends; at least before tonight. But now he was standing on the side of the road a little past 11pm after just having put two bullets into her tires. Nothing would be the same again.

He squeezed the handle of the gun tighter.

"Lex," It almost seemed like Chloe could sense Lex's struggle. "I know how you must feel… thinking one of your friends has sold you out to your father… but I am your friend Lex. I would never-"

"I don't wanna hear it Chloe!" Lex screams causing Chloe to take a step back. "Ever since I got here, I've watched you and Clark interfere in my plans, meddle in my life, judge me by your own standards of right and wrong…" Lex begins to pace. "You don't know how many times… how many times I thought about…" Lex raises the gun pointing it back at Chloe.

"Lex… Lex please…" Chloe begs, close tears.

"I'm… I'm sorry Chloe…"

Bang

_**Okay I know… Lex is a little OOC, and some of you probably want to stop reading all together, or string me up… but have some faith. What's a Clark & Chloe story without Chloe? Although… Writers have been known to lie before…**_


	11. If loving you is wrong

_**After last chapters bombshell, I considered making the readers suffer with the anxiety of not knowing what's next… but I always hated when TV Shows did that so…**_

**-Kent Farm, the Loft-**

He had no idea how long he'd been kissing her. It has been long enough for his hands to be wrapped tight around her waist, fingers kneading the soft flesh right above her butt. She only kisses him deeper when he drops his hands lower. She responds to his caresses by rubbing her hands up and down his back, pressing her breasts against his chest.

Through his t-shirt he can feel her nipples harden and feeling bold he slides a tentative hand up her side and between them. He cups her breast softly at first, but as she moans into his mouth he begins tweaking the nipple a bit.

Her reactions show she clearly approves as she grabs his butt, grinding her warn center to his. He begins to slowly maneuver her towards the couch…

"Well obviously, Chloe's not here…"

"Lois?" _**Seriously I'm going to have to get a lock for this place the way people keep popping up.**_

"Oh, you remember me? At least there's still a few brain cells still active in that head of yours." Lois quips bitterly. "So should I even bother to ask if you've seen my cus, Smallville?"

Clark, worried now, removes Lana's hands from his body. "Only earlier today at school…"

"Did you try her apartment, you know the place where she lives?" Lana asks, obviously upset.

"First place I looked Buffy, but when I got there her front door was open and her car was gone…"

"Did you try calling her?" Clark steps in between the two of them, looking to head off any animosity. Lois never liked Lana, although he wasn't sure why. Then again the only women Lois did seem to like were his mother and her cousin.

"What are you guys, the obvious police? I've been calling her phone for the last hour; no response." Lois begins pacing, trying to call again. "Nothing." she slams her phone shut in frustration.

It wasn't like Chloe not to answer her phone; it was her life line. Even when she was mad at him she'd answer, if only to hang up on him. Her not responding meant something was seriously wrong. "We should go look for her…" Clark grabs his jacket and heads down the steps without another word.

**-Clark's truck-**

Lana could still remember the feel of his lips on hers. They'd felt as good as they used to; maybe even better. She couldn't believe she'd been so angry with him this past year, it all seemed so stupid now.

Yes he kept secrets from her, at times flat out lied to her, but it was never about the important things.

Never about how he felt about her.

It wasn't like she hadn't known. She'd seen the looks he'd give her. The he'd smile the second she came in a room. He made her feel like the most important person in the world. And for as much as she cared about Jason; he had never made her feel that way before.

She glances over at Clark driving down the road, hands gripping the steering wheel hard and smiles.

_**He cares… so much… there's so much love in his heart. Why couldn't I see it before? Why wasn't it enough?**_

She has no answer for that and rather than dwell on the past she wanted to be focused on the future.

A future that she hoped Clark would play a big part in.

**-Clark's truck-**

Clark hadn't been paying much attention to Lois' badgering, he was busy scanning the road for any signs of Chloe. Since her car was gone, he hoped that she simply had gotten a flat and had left her phone in the car while she tried to fix it.

He smirked a little at that thought. Chloe was a cute little thing, but she was independent, tough and capable. All things he admired about her. He had no doubt they'd find her working on a stubborn lug nut when they found her.

_**And she'd make some joke about Triple A when we walk up on her worried over noth-**_

"Clark is that Chloe's car?" Lois squeals pointing to the side of the road.

He looked and nodded his head "Yeah."

_**Just like I thought; car trouble… I'll get her up and running and then-**_

Then he saw a pair of bare feet by the back tire. Using his x-ray vision he made out Chloe, lying very still beside the car. "No…"

"Clark what is it?" Lois asks as Clark pulls over.

"The two of you stay here!" He didn't mean to say it so harshly but he didn't want them seeing what he was seeing. When he came around the side of the car the first thing he saw was the blood; there seemed to be so much of it…

_**Who did this Chloe? Who?**_

**-Luthor Mansion, Lex's Study-**

Lex had done it. Eliminated a serious thorn in his side and likely dealt a blow to his father.

Although after searching her car he was unable to come up with anything, he was certain that he could still turn this to his advantage.

With Jason and Chloe out of the way all that was left was Clark and his father. He wasn't sure who'd he enjoy eliminating first; the troublesome farm boy or the man who'd made his life miserable for as long as he could remember.

_**I will eventually have to do something about the idiot chained up in my wine cellar, but that was a problem that could wait… unlike this…**_

Taking a sip of his coffee he scrolled through the files on Chloe's laptop. Not much of interest on it, much of it was what you'd expect a teenage girl to be interested in; shopping and boys. Of course there was the encrypted folder that kept calling out to him. It was labeled simply; Junk.

Lex smiled greedily. He couldn't wait to see what sort of "junk" Chloe had in that folder.

**-Smallville General-**

"And that's how you found her?" Sherriff Adams asked for what seemed the hundredth time.

"Yes, we didn't want to move her so we called-"

"I'm sorry but shouldn't you be rounding up the boys to do some investigating into who did this to my cousin?" Lois asked angrily. She was sick of this song and dance, she wanted to find out about her cousin and she wanted the Mayberry faithful to actually catch a criminal for a change. It seemed to her that most of the crime solving in this town was done Clark and Chloe.

_**I swear if feels like I'm stuck in a Scooby Doo cartoon or something…**_

"Believe me, we already have people on the scene little darlin, but the devil is in the details…" Sherriff Adams answers without looking up. "You see, Kent here has a nasty habit of coming across trouble and I wouldn't be doing my job if I wasn't being thorough."

"Clark was with me tonight, Sherriff." Lana offered proudly, snaking a territorial arm around Clark's. Lois' wanted to gag.

_**The way the girls around here flock around Klutz Kent you'd think he was packing a-**_

"I'm sure that Jason Teague boy will be happy to see you happy, but that wasn't what I was asking…"

Lois snickered a bit as Lana turned slightly red with shame, likely realizing that she had literally hoped into the arms of another man before Jason had even started rehabilitation.

_**Even the dim-witted Sherriff can see through that princess act of yours Lana!**_

**-Chloe's Hospital room-**

"_**I'm… I'm sorry Chloe…"**_

_**Bang**_

"No!" Chloe sat up with a start and noticed two things right away; the first being that her shoulder really hurt, the second being the more important fact:

_**I'm alive!**_

Looking around she realized she was in a hospital bed, again.

"Soon as I heal up I'm taking a vacation somewhere less dangerous, like Pakistan or Iraq." A nurse comes in with a cup of water and an aspirin and Chloe asks her how she got here.

"The Kent boy and two other girls came in with the medics, found you on the side of Fosters Road. You should get some rest though you lost quite a bit of blood." The nurse takes note of Chloe's chart and vital signs briefly. "Remember; rest."

Chloe nods her head and notes the bright sun light streaming through the windows. She imagines it's at least 10 o'clock in the morning.

_**I spent all that time working on my paper and it's going to be even later now.**_

Realizing that's the last thing she should be worried about after having survived being shot at point blank range, she tries to remember what happened last night.

_**Okay so Lex came by my place, acting like he just had two servings of crazy with extra paranoid on the side and I tried to tase him. Ran for it; then drove away. My night took a turn for the worse when he shot out my tires and then pointed the gun at me. He was going to shoot me and then…**_

And then her phone went off. It had startled both her and Lex.

Lex still pulled the trigger but his aim was off. Chloe for her part had turned in the direction of the ringtone which is why he clipped her right shoulder and not her head. She was still thrown to the ground by the impact and she remembers losing consciousness.

_**I guess Lex was too interested in getting away to finish me off… Thank God for small miracles.**_

Chloe notes her phone sitting on the table next to her bed and reaches for it. The last call was from Lois. So were the last ten.

_**And thank God for prying older cousins…**_

Chloe figured Lois went to her apartment, saw she wasn't there so she tracked down Clark.

"I'm sorry but she needs to be resting…!"

"Unless you want a room right next to hers you'll get out of my way sister!" Lois burst through the door in trademark fashion.

"Miss Sullivan," the nurse protests.

"It's ok, Lois won't stay long I promise." Satisfied the nurse gave Lois one last evil glare before leaving the room. Chloe felt a little disappointed that Clark wasn't there, but was glad to see her cousin.

"What did I tell you about this place Chloe," Lois argues after sufficiently hugging Chloe half to death. "I told you that you should just come to Metropolis with me!"

"And I told you that I'm staying here," Chloe really hoped that Lois hadn't come here to pitch her "leave Smallville behind" idea. She was not in a mood to argue.

As if picking up on that Lois simply sighs and pulls up a seat next to her. "Chloe, if I hadn't been an interfering cousin and come by your place last night…" Lois shudders, obviously thinking of how long Chloe may have been lying on that road before someone noticed her.

"But you are and you did," Chloe reassures quietly. "I'm more impressed you drove all the way out to the Kent farm to ask Clark for help. Since when does the great Lois Lane need assistance from a mere farm boy?"

"Believe me I didn't," Lois says smirking. "I only went over there because I thought that's where you were and why you weren't answering my calls. But I managed to separate the two love birds long enough for us to pile into Clark's truck and-" Lois stops talking when she sees Chloe's face.

"That didn't take too long did it…?" Chloe mutters sarcastically under her breath. Lana's "boyfriend" Jason was just two floors above Chloe, trying to regain strength in his hands and Lana was spending her nights in the loft of her ex. She didn't know who to be disappointed in more. Clark for allowing it to happen, or Lana for being so callous about Jason's feelings.

"Chloe…" Lois begins sadly. Chloe waves her off.

"Don't worry about it Lois," Chloe sits up steeling herself. "I told you before; that ship has sailed, hit an iceberg and sunk to the bottom of the ocean. It's so deep you can't even hear the band playing anymore."

Chloe had assumed that with Jason for the most part out of the picture that Lana would run back to old reliable, she just hadn't counted on how she would feel about.

She could lie to her cousin, but not to herself.

_**I still… I still love Clark. And after getting a chance to spend time with him these last few days… I can't watch the sequel. I hate sequels… except for the second Spider-man… and the second X-men but that's it… oh and Terminator… **_

"You know Lois, you were right about one thing…" Breaking up the rambling that had begun inside her overactive brain.

"What's that?" Lois beams at the thought of being right.

"There is absolutely nothing keeping me here…"

_**See? Chloe alive and well! No worries! I think my explanation of her survival was perfectly Smallvilleesque; improbable but not impossible. Next we find out what's going with Lex and Chloe's plans for the future!**_

_**Keep reading!**_


	12. Cousins are doing it for themselves

**-Smallville General, Chloe's room-**

After speaking with Lois she was in better spirits.

Until Lois called her from her apartment to tell her that her laptop was missing.

In her haste to get away from Lex, she didn't think about the fact she'd left her door wide open. Making it easy for anyone to rob her. But Lois told her it didn't look like a robbery, so someone specifically went into her apartment for her laptop. Lois asked her what kind of thief would just take a laptop and leave everything else?

Only one answer came to mind.

"How are you feeling?" Clark asked peaking in the doorway.

Chloe's face immediately lit up to see Clark standing there. But after remembering Lois' revelation about Clark's activities the night she was being shot; her mood darkened.

_**After all I've done for you Clark, at the first opportunity you jump back into **__**her**__** arms…**_

"You know me Clark," Chloe manages to wipe any vestiges of a smile from her face. "I bounce back almost as quickly as you do…" Chloe couldn't help taking a dig at Clark's situation with Lana. And from the look of guilt on Clark's face, she knew he got her implication.

_**Why? Why is always about her? I'm so sick of… her!**_

"Do you know who did this to you?" Clark asks closing the door and sitting next to her. Clark takes her hand in his and again she's flushed by the warmth and strength there. Chloe angrily snatches her hand away, she couldn't bear his touch. Not right now. Not with the memory of last night still fresh in her mind.

"Isn't that the job of the authorities, Clark?" Chloe spats angrily.

**XXXX**

Clark couldn't understand Chloe's attitude.

At first she seemed happy to see him, but then in an instant that all changed. Now she was snapping at him when he was only trying to help.

He hated the fact that someone hurt Chloe, hated even more that whoever it was, was still out there. He wanted to find this guy himself.

"Come on Chloe," Clark begs. "You haven't told the Sherriff anything so far, but I know you. I know you ran from your apartment for a reason."

"Clark…" Clark can see her softening a bit. The road he found her on, if she stayed on it she would've ended up right at his place. She was coming to him for help.

_**So why won't she let me help her now?**_

"Chloe just-"

"It was Lex." Chloe states simply looking absently out of the window. With the mid day sun lighting her face Chloe looks radiant. So much so her admission doesn't register with him at first.

"Lex?" Clark knew Lex was driven, insanely so but to chase Chloe from her apartment, shoot out her tires and then shoot her; it just didn't feel right to him.

"I know," Chloe agrees looking back at Clark. Her soft green eyes warm and inviting, she was making it hard for him to focus and he had no idea why. "But, if it's any consolation, he wasn't himself. I mean he was yet he wasn't…" Chloe shrugs almost as if to say; what else is new in Smallville?

Chloe then details her encounter with Lex and the subsequent roadside altercation. By the end Clark is visibly shaking with anger. He turns away from Chloe, his mind working.

He feels Chloe's demure hand on his arm, willing him to turn. He looks down at her; her blonde hair framing her face, obscuring her eyes. Without think about it he brushes her hair from her eyes, caressing her face with his hand.

_**Even banged up like this, she's… she's so beautiful…**_

Her smile is warm and infectious as she stands on her toes leaning into his ear. "Lex is more dangerous then ever right now Clark, I wouldn't be surprised if he gives even **you **trouble." Chloe warns.

Of their own accord his eyes run over her hospital gown noticing that plain loose fitting garment can't hide the curves beneath it. Chloe noticing his attention, blushes and looks away.

"I'm not gonna let him get away with this Chloe," Clark promises still holding her face. She looks up at him and the expression on her face is unreadable.

"Hands off the merchandise there Paul Bunyan," Lois walks in carrying two specials from the Talon. After setting the cups down she all but shoves Clark away from Chloe. "Hey there cus, did you forget our little "conversation" this morning?" Lois asks accusingly.

And just like that Clark sees all the warmth drain away from Chloe. The sweet girl he was so enamored with just a few seconds ago was replaced by something unrecognizable. Lois stood next to Chloe, keeping herself between the two of them.

_**What is this all about?**_

"Do us both a favor Clark," Lois speaks up breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Don't go playing hero on this one; let the Sherriff earn her paycheck for once…"

**-Lex's mansion-**

"Lex?" Clark bursts through the study doors, but doesn't find the man he's looking for. After sweeping the room with his x-ray vision he begins listening with his super hearing. He picks up the faint sound of shallow breathing, coming from downstairs. Zipping down stairs he finds a man chained to a pole with a metal mask on his face.

After breaking the restraints, Clark removes the mask and looks at the man in disbelief.

"Lex?"

Clark helps him get to his feet.

"Clark, thank God!" Lex embraces him in a hug. "He's kept me down her for months, he's crazy!" Lex looks fearfully at Clark.

"Who, Lex?" Clark questions.

"I believe he means me…" Clark turns to come face to face with a gun. Held by…Lex. He looks questioningly from Lex to Lex.

"Yeah," Lex seemingly picks up on Clark's indecision. "I was little freaked out by it too… but I'm dealing with it. Or at least I was before you came swooping in to save the day. How do you manage that anyway? Sneaking past my security, bursting through locked doors…" The Lex with the gun just smirks cocking it. "You know what? It doesn't matter. I was going to get around to killing you anyway. After all I've already taken care of Sullivan…"

_**He doesn't know that Chloe's alive… but he's the one that took a shot at her.**_

"I should've known something was different about you," Clark admits shielding the other Lex. "You're obviously some kinda fake; the real Lex would never do what you've done. What you're talking about doing now."

"Well, maybe not" Lex takes a look at the cowering version of himself, lowering his gun, shaking his head in disgust. "But he's thought about it. All the times you've meddled in his plans, derailed his ambitions-" Lex levels the gun back on Clark. "He's thought about killing all of you, he just never had the guts to go through with it."

"Lex, we'll figure out what happened and get you back to normal, I promise…" Clark keeps trying to reason with Lex hoping to talk him down.

"That's generous of you Clark, but… I like things just the way they are!"

Lex fires several shots at Clark, which causes the good Lex to pass out.

Clark easily weaves at super speed past the bullets knocking Lex into a wooden column. After checking to make sure he's still alive he turns in the direction of the Lex he just freed to find him passed out.

"This has to go down as the strangest week of my life…" Clark muses, tossing a Lex over each shoulder. "And that's saying something…" He super speeds out of the mansion.

**-Clark's loft-**

After securing the unconscious bad Lex to a support beam, he tries to rouse the good version as he lies slumped on his couch.

"Clark…?" Lex whispers weakly. Obviously lack of food, water and light have sapped his strength. Clark hands him a glass of water. It's strange to see Lex so openly vulnerable.

"How did this happen Lex?"

"I was… working on an experiment… using meteor rock…" Lex begins, Clark winces at the mention of meteor rock; it's cause him nothing but trouble all his life and today was no exception. "We'd figured out a way to use it… to treat barren soil…to grow crops…"

Lex goes on to explain the need to super heat the meteor rock for the best effects, the green rock turning black and the resulting explosion that he managed to keep quiet. It was after that explosion that he came face to face with himself and found himself chained up in the lower levels of the mansion. Clark remembers his mother had once used Black Kryptonite to purge the Kal-el personality from him.

_**Super heating meteor rock makes it turn into black kryptonite… maybe if I duplicate the effect… it might force the two into one…**_

"Is the other Lex…" Lex begins finishing the water. "Is he really me?"

"No, Lex," Clark reassures. "I like to think this is the real you."

"I'd like to believe that too, Clark, more than anything." Lex announces sadly. "But what if that's just the evil and anger that's been in me all along?"

**-Smallville General, Chloe's room-**

After using his heat vision on the meteor rock he kept in the loft the black kryptonite merged the two Lex's together again. Lex back to his old self, was grateful to Clark and after dropping Lex back off at the mansion Clark made a beeline to the hospital.

On the drive to the mansion, Clark had a long talk with Lex the first they'd had in months.

The two discussed the strange events in their lives and who it was they could really depend on in times of trouble. Lex told Clark he thought of him as a brother and Clark dared to hope that the friendship they had at the beginning might find new life at the end of all this.

Clark also had another overwhelming thought.

Though Lex knew he could always count on Clark; Clark knew he could always depend on Chloe.

She was more than a friend, she was his best friend. And the more he looked back on his life and the way things had gone, he could see now more clearly than ever that she was everything Lana wasn't.

As he jogged to her room he had plans of telling her everything. About Lex, about Lana and about himself. Who he was, where he came from, because if anyone would be able to accept who he was it was her.

And then maybe he could tell her he realizes now that he loves her, probably always had.

But when he burst in her room all he finds is an empty bed. The only evidence that she was even ever here was her cell phone, sitting on a table. He picks it up and thinks about how she could leave it behind.

"I'll take that Smallville,"

"Lois, hey… they let Chloe leave?" Clark was disappointed that she didn't get in touch with him, but happy that she was well enough to leave on her own.

"Nah, you know hospitals," Lois explains, snatching the phone from Clark. "The wanna milk your insurance to the last drop. I'm just glad one of those sticky-fingered nurses didn't make off with it."

"So where…?"

"Look… Small- Clark," Lois places a hand on Clark's shoulder. "They transferred her to a center in Metropolis, she's going to rehab her shoulder there."

Clark looks at Lois confused. What she was saying made no sense. "Why?"

"Well they prefer you do your rehabilitation close to where you live… makes the recovery process easier." Lois shrugs walking away.

Clark grabs her arm and turns her around. "But Chloe, lives in Smallville…"

Removing his hands from her arms and looking at him coldly. "Not anymore, chief." She walks out of the room leaving Clark dumbfounded. She pauses in the doorway before turning around. "Hey and do us a favor slick? Don't call us, we'll call you…"

All Clark can do is watch as Lois leaves the room, wondering what is going on.

_**Yes I know the "Onyx" Episode is after the "Sacred" one and not before, but this is my world and I can play with it how I want to! Muhahahahahahahahahahaha!**_

_**I know it also seems cruel to pull Chloe away after Clark's realization but this is a winding road to recovery… gotta be some twists and turns…**_


	13. Choices

**-Smallville General, Chloe's room-**

Clark stands in the empty room still trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Chloe's been released?" Clark turns to see Lex standing with a bouquet of Tulips; Chloe's favorite flowers. He's just as surprised as Clark was.

"No, uh she's been transferred to a center in Metropolis…" Clark answers, leaving the room.

"I take it you weren't expecting that," Lex states following Clark as he walks down the hall away from the room.

"You don't seem particularly surprised…" Clark turns to Lex warily.

"To be honest, no, I'm not." Lex has Clark's full attention now, as Lex explains further. "Think of it from Chloe's perspective Clark: Between my father, me shooting her and a host of other near death experiences that come with living in Smallville, maybe she decided she needed a change…"

Clark couldn't argue with that logic, but still he feels she could've at least told him. He says this to Lex who just shakes his head.

"Leaving friends behind is hard enough without having to go through the pain of goodbyes…" Lex almost seems to be speaking from experience. "Plus there's always the chance you won't have to the courage to leave if you talk to the people you're leaving behind."

"Still-" Clark begins to argue, until Lex shakes his head and places his hand on Clark's shoulder.

"Do you care about Chloe?" Clark nods his head and opens his mouth to argue again, but Lex continues. "Then you have to let her go and hope that she'll invite you back into her life again…" Lex drops the flowers he brought onto a nurses cart. The two exit the hospital and Clark walks Lex over to his car.

"And what if she doesn't…?" Clark asks voicing his fear.

"She will." Lex states definitively getting into his Porsche.

"How can you be so sure?"

"You did." Lex smiles starting his car. "And if anyone's deserving of a second chance, it's Clark Kent."

**-Kent Farm, dining room-**

Clark Kent is sitting at the table trying to win a staring battle with half a plate of spaghetti.

"You know son, I'm pretty sure Chloe is not hiding under the pasta sauce…" Jonathon jokes as Martha clears off the rest of the table.

"Jonathon…" Martha chastises her husband before wrapping her arms around Clark. "Give Chloe time Clark, I'm sure she'll call you and explain things."

"I don't know mom," Clark stands up from the table taking his plate with him. "Lois made it pretty clear that I was not high on Chloe's list of favorite people… do you think she blames me for what happened?"

"How could she?" Martha asks, scraping Clarks leftovers into a bowl and sealing it. "You weren't the one who chased her from her apartment and shot her. You were the one who helped get her to the hospital."

Clark nods, that was true, yet he was also the cause of so much of Chloe's misery. It was because of him that the meteor rocks were here in the first place and it's those rocks that led to everything bad that's happened in her life. He needed to clear his head. He grabs his keys and throws on his jacket.

"And just where are you headed?" Jonathon asks looking at his son questioningly.

"I just- I want to go for a drive…" Jonathon and Martha share a worried look and Clark picks up on it. "Don't worry, I'm not headed to Metropolis… If I was I'd just run there. It's quicker and would save me gas money." Clark chuckles trying to lighten the mood. "I'm gonna give her time… and hope for the best."

**-The Talon-**

Clark had been driving for the last three hours and ended up in front of the Talon. He'd been all over town, but every place he passed by reminded him of Chloe. It was strange to think of her gone when she'd been such a big part of his life for so long.

It was even stranger to think he hadn't realized how much she meant to him until it was too late to do anything about it. For the longest time Chloe was just his friend.

Now though as he pieced together the puzzle of his life, there was one simple fact he could not deny; he was an idiot.

He never paid much attention to how warm her green eyes were, or the way her hair sparkled in the sunlight. When they'd danced in his living room that night, she fit perfectly in his arms. The day they watched the game together he kept making excuses to touch her and each time it thrilled him to no end. It was addicting, running his hands all over her, something he couldn't get enough of.

He realized there was so much he loved about her. Her intelligence, her compassion, her way of making him smile with a clever quip or an expression. The way she never backed down, to anyone at anytime. And she was resourceful; if she didn't know something she knew where to look to find to answer.

She was perfect for him and he never realized it.

"Sorry Clark, but we close in a few minutes," Angela, the new girl Lana just hired informed him, snapping him out of his thoughts. At some point he'd gotten out of his truck and walked into the Talon, as if on autopilot.

"Make him a caramel macchiato to go Angie," Lana states coming down the steps from her apartment. "Clark has always had a problem with time."

"Thanks Lana," _**Great, now I feel awkward around her especially since Lois caught us- Damn it! That's why… **_"Actually Lana, never mind I have to go…" Clark rushes back out of the Talon doors. _**That had to be it; Lois told Chloe about Lana and me and that's why she was so cold to me earlier… **_

"Clark?" Lana calls after Clark, catching up to him as he gets back to his truck. "You could've stayed you know, being the boss has it's advantages…"

"No that's ok, I didn't want to make Angela have to stay behind just because of me." Clark answers trying to edge away from Lana. Despite everything he might feel about Chloe, Lana was still the first girl he ever loved. Her actions the last few days just added to the confusion for him.

Lana wasn't dissuaded and she wrapped her petite arms around Clark's neck looking up at him. "You seem upset, Clark… is it because Chloe left?"

Clark had Lana's arms in his hands getting ready to remove them but Lana's question made him pause. "You knew?"

"Sure," Lana shrugs. "When I came by to see her she told me they were transferring her and that she was thinking about making the move to Metropolis for good, since that's where she was going after high school anyway…"

"She said that?" Clark felt his heart sink a little at that. Chloe didn't seem to be holding a grudge against Lana the she was against him.

"Yeah, she figured that since the Planet offered her an entry level position while she goes to Met U, it made sense to go now and get a 'lay of the land' she said." Lana continues, rubbing Clark's chest encouragingly. "The way she explained it to me it made perfect sense."

Clark barely heard her because all that he kept thinking about is the fact his best friend left him and hadn't even thought to send him a note. "Did she seem okay to you, Lana?"

"Yeah I mean she was typical Chloe. When I told her about the whole thing with the "Evil Lex" she was her normal snarky self, but other than that… why?"

_**Maybe she didn't tell me she was leaving because I don't mean as much to her as I thought…**_

"I better get going, Lana. I've been driving around the last couple hours and it's getting late…" Clark just wanted to shut everyone out and brood in his back home.

"Okay, but here's something to think about on that long drive back to the Kent Farm-"

Before Clark could react Lana had sucked him into a passionate kiss. Her tongue fought his lips for entrance and with a sigh he let her in. His hands dropped to her waist and held her while she pressed herself harder against him. Part of Clark's mind was screaming for him to resist, but it was a small part. He yelped a bit when Lana's nails dug into his butt, more from surprise then from pain. Lana moaned his mouth as she rotated her hips hard against the ever growing bulge in his jeans.

Breaking their kiss, Lana looks up at him and whispers: "If it wasn't a school night I'd invite you up so we could continue… I mean assuming that's what you want." Taking a naughty look at the tent in his jeans she giggles. "And if I had to guess I'd say the answers yes?"

Clark is unable to respond, he's still trying to calm his raging hormones.

"That's one of the things I like about you Clark," Lana backs away from him slowly, taking a considerable amount of heat with her. "You don't waste time with words… see you tomorrow."

Clark is still standing in the exact same spot by the time Lana locks her apartment door.

**-Luthor Mansion, Study-**

As far as he can tell the program had been running the better part of the day and he'd forgotten all about it until the telltale ding broke his concentration.

Chloe had buried that file under so much encryption that it had taken six and a half hours for his program to decode it. Now all he had to do was open the folder. Just one little double click and he'd know everything Chloe knew.

_**Just one double click…**_

"Burning the midnight oil as usual I see…"

Lex sighs before closing Chloe's laptop. "I could say the very same of you dad… but it's actually good to see you."

Lionel Luthor turns to his son with a raised eyebrow. "As far as tactics go Lex, this is one I don't think you've tried before. I applaud you on your originality, even if the delivery is less than convincing…" Lionel turns back to the mini bar pouring himself a scotch.

Lex smiles standing from his desk to join his father. "You know, even the bitterest of enemies have been known to show respect to one another. The least we could do as father and son is be civil…" Lionel nods, pouring his son a glass.

"You're being a lot more cordial than I would have expected considering the events of the last few weeks… What is it you have your sights set on now?"

"Reclamation." Lex announces simply, leaning against the edge of his desk.

"Ah…" Lionel nods. "And what is it you hope to reclaim?"

"Hard to say," Lex admits, setting down his glass. "There are many things that I could put in that category; some things were mine, yet lost to me… others were never mine but belong to me all the same."

"Sounds vaguely threatening." Lionel finishes of his drink. "Before you go starting any crusades Lex, you may want to do something about Jason Teague and his mother. Both are going to want answers to questions that you have no response for."

Lex chuckles, before turning completely serious. "Oh dad, I always have a response, it just may not agree with either of them…" Lex sits back at his desk re-opening Chloe's laptop. "Always a pleasure seeing you father…" Truthfully Lex has found himself less and less interested in verbally sparring with his father. At one time getting the upper hand in their interactions was a victory for him. But having seen all that the less scrupulous side of him had accomplished in a few months, he felt as if his time was better spent elsewhere.

Lionel takes one last look at his son, wondering what he could be up to most likely, before turning to leave.

Lex stares intently at the screen, wondering just what course should he follow. If life has taught him anything it's that greatness is all a matter of choice.

He needed to make the right one.

**-Metropolis General, Chloe's room-**

For the fifth time this hour Chloe looks at her cell phone. She knows it's late, she knows that Clark is probably asleep.

_**And even if he wasn't I'm not gonna call him… not a chance.**_

But maybe she could text him; just to let him know she was okay. After all it wasn't his intention to hurt her. If there was one thing she knew about Clark is that he would rather die than hurt anyone.

And it wasn't like she had any claim to Clark Kent's heart; in fact she wasn't even sure Lana did.

Alicia was the only one he dated who knew his secret. The only one he dated that he took an impromptu trip to Vegas for. Maybe Alicia out bid all of them for Clark's heart and all that was left now was a piece.

That hadn't stopped Lana from throwing her hat into the race. Jason being hospitalized hadn't stopped her. One thing Chloe had to give Lana credit for is she took risks, even when she had no idea how it might turn out.

Of course one could argue that she knew full well that Clark was still and always would carry a torch for her. You never truly forget your first love; the main reason why it hurt Chloe so much to know that he was back in Lana's clutches.

"_**Clutches" Sullivan? You make her sound like some B movie villain chuckling maniacally wringing her hands in triumph. The girl was- is one of your closest friends!**_

Chloe sighed raggedly before putting the phone back down. She wasn't going to call.

Tomorrow she would get released and she and Lois would go home to their new place. She had to give the General credit, when it came to making the impossible happen he seemed to have a knack for it. He not only got her transferred here, but also managed to find them a two bedroom place in the city for a reasonable price. Neither, an easy task by any stretch of the imagination.

Rooming with Lois was going to be difficult though. Chloe was an absolute neat freak and Lois was the queen of clutter. She could always tell when Lois had been at her apartment in Smallville because nothing was ever where it was supposed to be. Still, it was the smart thing to do.

Once she graduated she be going to school out here and interning at the Planet. It made no sense for her to stay in Smallville. Sooner or later she was going to have to leave that place behind, why put it off and just make it harder later?

Vrrrmmm Vrrrmmm

Chloe jumps at her phone vibrating, checking it to find she has a new text message.

(Chloe, I hope you're doing ok. Please let me know when I can visit you in Metropolis. I hope I can see you soon…)

Chloe sighs as she read Clark's text. He still cared even though she left without so much as a goodbye phone call.

After taking a deep breath, she deletes the message and closes her phone.


	14. Commencement of bad assumptions

**-Lex's Study, three months later-**

Lex was hated being late, but that meeting with Wayne Enterprises had taken longer than he imagined.

He thought that Bruce Wayne was a playboy simpleton leaning on his advisors to keep his bank account flush. In meeting the man he realizes that his public face not withstanding, Wayne was a brilliant strategist and tactician. What was supposed to be a simple contract negotiation turned into an all out chess match. Eventually both men walked away from the table with what they wanted, but Lex was hoping to come away with more.

Now he was going to be late.

Putting on his jacket, he was ready to leave. It was Clark's graduation and over the last few months he'd managed to repair their relationship. There were still questions about Clark that bothered Lex, yet he was willing to put those aside.

Or he actually be more discreet in his investigations

"I'll give you one thing, you can definitely wear a suit…"

Lex turns to see Chloe Sullivan standing in his study, looking radiant in a green dress. It makes her look youthful, but sex at the same time.

"Well if I were standing next to you, I doubt I'd get more than a courtesy glance," Lex muses walking over to Chloe. He's unsure of how she'll react to him. "Listen Chloe-"

Chloe waves her hand in dismissal before giving Lex a firm hug. "I know it wasn't you, besides I'm all healed up so no need for long speeches of regret. If I held it against everyone in my life who had their moments of unannounced schizophrenia I'd be alone…"

Lex nods after breaking from their hug to look at her again. The months in Metropolis had done her justice. Her skin was clearer, she looked more fit and more confident then he remembered her. He was sure she'd never again stand in anyone's shadow.

_**Lana **__**and **__**Chloe… how the hell does Clark do it? **_

"I take it since you're here you got my message?" Lex asks walking back to his desk. At first he wanted to give her time to pop back into Smallville on her own, but when weeks became months he decided to get in contact with her. Especially since Clark had refused to.

Clark was a shell of himself, since Chloe left. Despite Lana's attentions he seemed to be in a funk no one could lift. Lex knew there was only one who could bring the old Clark back and she was standing in his study.

"Yes all eight of them," Chloe laughs. "Not like you to be so insistent."

"Really?" Lex questions, retrieving her laptop from his desk drawer and holding it out to her. "I thought I was the very definition of insistent… I must be slipping."

Chloe takes the laptop, slipping it into her bag. "I prefer to think of you as mellowing out… it's good to see. Well I'd better head back, it's drive back to Metropolis and-"

"You know that's not the only reason I called you Chloe… aren't going to the graduation?" Lex asks surprised.

"I- I hadn't planned on it," Chloe answers softly before perking up again. "Besides, I don't have an invite so…"

Lex holds up his invitation. "You can go as my plus one, if you want…"

Lex watches as Chloe shifts her weight back and forth, for the first time since she walked into his study, looking nervous. Something obviously had happened between her and Clark that he wasn't aware of. And it had to be something big enough to make her consider missing his Graduation.

"Chloe, take it from someone **intimately **familiar with the temptation of running away; it never works for long. Eventually we all have to face the things we'd rather not. At least you can chose when and where."

"I have been gone a long time if Lex Luthor is more emotionally mature than I am." Chloe smiles ruefully.

"Ouch." Lex returns feigning hurt.

"Well, I guess I have to take you up on your offer." Chloe sighs. "Thanks Lex..."

"No problem, everyone will be glad to see you again."

"Not for that, well yes for that too, but-" Chloe interjects, tapping her laptop in her bag. "Thanks for not opening any of my private folders…"

Lex looks at Chloe curiously. "How do you know I didn't?"

Chloe smirks, pulling out her Smartphone. "If you had, all the information would have been transferred to my phone instantly. You not only respected my privacy, but you kept me from going over my data plan for the **year**…" Chloe laughs and Lex cannot help but join her. "Now, shall we make a fashionably late entrance to the celebration of Smallville's best and brightest?"

**-Graduation ceremony-**

Lex and Chloe scanned the crowd to find Jonathon and Martha waiting for them. Martha stood up waving them over and Martha did a double take looking at Chloe.

"Chloe!" Martha Kent swallows Chloe in the tightest hug she could before stepping back to look at her. "You look amazing! I guess Metropolis really agrees with you!"

After sharing a hug with Mr. Kent, she blushes before answering. "Well, running from muggers, running to taxi's and running for stories, keeps you in fighting shape I guess…"

"I thought your internship wasn't supposed to happen until you graduated?" Jonathon asks after shaking Lex's hand and offering him a seat.

_**Man a lot has changed in just a few months…**_

"Well, since I had enough credits to be considered a high school graduate, they let me start as soon as I was able." Chloe answers sitting next to Martha. "Plus I just kept hounding them until they gave me a spot on the team…"

**XXXX**

After listening to the Valedictorian's speech and wishing he'd had the foresight to bring his iPod, the graduating class began to take their diploma's.

When Clark's name was called he got up and immediately tried to find his mom and dad. They weren't hard to spot, since his mother was making a complete spectacle of herself. Lex of course was more dignified in his clapping, but it was the girl standing net to Martha that held his attention.

_**She came…**_

He and Chloe made eye contact and when she smiled at him, he instantly wanted to leap from the stage and grab her in his arms. The pull was so strong he didn't notice that the next name had been called until the principal gave him a little nudge.

He made his way of the stage never taking his eyes off the blonde girl who he'd been thinking about non-stop for the last three months.

**-Clark's Loft, three months ago-**

"I don't understand Clark," Lana whined. "Are you saying you don't want to be with me?"

When Clark, drove back from the Talon the night Lana jumped him, he'd been asking himself the same question. He couldn't deny that he had very real feelings for Lana and of course was attracted to her, but it wasn't the same fire that it had been once before. In fact, despite his body's response to her, his mind was elsewhere the whole time.

"I just think that now, you need to be there for Jason." Clark responds, it was cheap of him to bring up the man, when not too long ago he thought they were a bad match. Of course that had been when he wanted to take his place. "He's got a tough road ahead of him and he's going to need all the support he can get."

"Clark, I know, it's just-" Lana turns away from him, trying to put what she's feeling into words. "I'm eighteen! I should be going to parties, having fun with friends, being **normal**…" Clark winces at her words, since he's often felt the same way about himself. "I shouldn't have to be dealing with witches, stones, rehab… I've had it hard enough as it is…"

Clark walks over to her and turns her to face him. "I know Lana…" he hugs her, but it's a hug devoid of passion. "Remember when you came here and you were talking about building good memories to take the place of the bad…?"

"Yes…" Lana answers looking up at Clark, with hope in her eyes.

"Who's to say you can't build them with Jason?" Lana frowns and starts to argue, but Clark continues. "You still love him Lana and no what you try to use to substitute that love it's still going to be there…"

"How can you say that?" Lana questions softly. "When you obviously don't love me anymore…?"

"Of course I do Lana,"

Lana looks into his eyes and smiles sadly. "You just love someone else more…"

**-Smallville High Football field-**

Chloe interacts with a few of her former classmates as they grill her about life in the big city, but she's only half paying attention to them. Most of her attention is focused on the tall farm boy to her left as he talks to Lana Lang. Clark says something to her which makes her giggle and playfully punch him in the arm.

_**They look so cute together… I guess I can't be mad at them forever… Clark and Lana were just meant to be. I never really stood a chance.**_

Screwing up her courage she excuses herself and walks over to the happy couple.

"Well I guess I owe you that twenty bucks Lana," Chloe answers as she approaches the two of them. "I never thought this guy would **ever **graduate…"

Lana laughs, patting Clark lovingly on the arm. "Well despite his best efforts Chloe, he is now a high school graduate, but I'll take my winnings in hugs…" Lana embraces Chloe and despite Chloe's desire to hate Lana Lang she simply could not, so she hugs her back. "It's great to see you Chloe! I can't wait to catch up with you-"

"Lana!"

Lana turns to see Nell calling her over. "I'll be back guys, Nell is determined to get a shot of me from every possible angle…" she announces rolling her eyes. "We're still on for dinner tonight?" Lana asks.

_**Dinner? Of course to celebrate and maybe sneak back to Lana's apartment where her screams of ecstasy won't be heard by Mr. and Mrs. Kent…**_

"Yeah, just remember to-"

"I will, I will! Let's remember which one of us has a tendency to forget things, Mr. Kent." And then Lana heads off to Nell, leaving Chloe even more upset then before.

_**Why did I let Lex talk me into this?**_

"So is it safe for me to hug you?" Clark asks, a nervous smile on his face.

Chloe puts on her best fake smile and opens her arms. "You have to ask?"

When Clark wraps his arms around her, she transfers her hate to her body and the way it's reacting to him. His chest crashes against hers, causing her nipples to harden slightly, which sends a signal of longing below her waist. She sighs as she breathes in his scent and for the moment forgets that she is hugging her friends boyfriend in a very familiar way. Instead she allows herself to dream that all the emotion she's feeling from this embrace is even more potent in Clark.

Keep dreaming Sullivan…

She breaks the hug and clears her throat before quipping. "I thought you were going to break me there, Kent.

"Guess I just was afraid to let you go…" As if to emphasize the point his hands are still on her waist. Much like they were the night they danced in his living room.

_**That night should have never happened…**_

After mentally chastising herself, she takes another step backwards, but finds she can't escape his grip. She looks up at him puzzled. "Clark, uh…"

"I've mis- I'm glad you came back Chloe…" Clark says releasing her.

**XXXX**

After he hugged Chloe, everything he'd been feeling the last few months felt confirmed; she didn't love him. At least not the same way he loved her. All the signs were there;

The fake smile, the eagerness to break their hug, the fact she just kept backing away from him.

And it hurt worse than anything he'd ever felt.

Maybe he deserved to feel this way after ignoring her all this time. Never seeing her for the amazing person she had always been. It would serve him right to finally open his eyes only to find he'd missed his opportunity to be with someone he knew could make him happy.

With someone he thought he could make happy in return.

He suddenly wished he hadn't hugged her at all. Then he wouldn't have smelt her hair, softly smelling of apples. He wouldn't have felt her body, soft and pliable, her breasts, globes of perfection molded against his chest. It was as if everything about her was designed just to make him realize he was an idiot.

"So," Chloe begins, breaking him from his torture. "Where you taking Ms. Lang for dinner? Somewhere nice I hope?"

"Taking-?" Clark hadn't really been concentrating on the question, he'd been looking at how nicely her green dress clung to her hips. "Oh. It's just a dinner party mom wanted to throw for us… you know cause we graduated and all…" Clark feels like he's drowning in Chloe's eyes and wonders if her dress had been colored in Kryptonite. After all there had to be some explanation of how weak he was feeling now.

"Sounds like fun…" Chloe answers biting her lip. "Well, it's a long trip back to Metropolis and I've got an article due…"

_**She's trying to leave… again… I can't just stand her like a moron and let it happen…**_

"Chloe," Clark grabs her arm, not to keep her from leaving, because she was still standing in the same spot. No, he just needed to touch her again. "Stay, please." Clark begged. "At least join us for dinner, I mean I haven't seen you in months I'd like to spend more than just a few minutes with you…"

Something in Chloe's face softens and Clark gets a glimpse of the girl that he was tickling on his couch not so long ago.

"Okay Clark," Chloe sighs. "You're right, we're buddies after all…"

"Yeah…" Clark swallows hard trying not show how such a harmless word hurt him. "Buddies."

**-Kent Farm, living room-**

Chloe had to admit, she'd been having a great time.

After she decided to stay for dinner, she called in reinforcements in the form of Lois. If anyone could keep her Clark Kent indifference going it would be her. She spent the day helping Mrs. Kent shop and then cook as well. Although she was not in Martha's weight class, Chloe was always a quick study and things were ready with plenty of time to spare.

The first to arrive was Lois, as she was never late for food, followed by Mr. Kent.

"Lois! Good to see you again! You don't need a place to stay again do you?" He gave her a hug to which Lois accepted with a laugh.

"Nope Mr. K, just here to wish the plaid giant a happy g-day, that's all." Lois holds up her hands innocently. "Although, Clark's bed is pretty comfortable…"

Thinking back to the time she spent in Clark's bed has Chloe flushed enough to switch topics. "So where are the guests of honor anyway?"

"Well Clark, is likely running late…" Martha rolls her eyes knowingly causing Chloe to laugh. "And Lana-"

"Ah ah, do not put me in the same category as Clark, Mrs. Kent. Not only am I here on time but I remembered to bring the Champagne as well…"

Chloe turns, surprised to see Lana in the doorway.

Not because she's here without Clark, Chloe figured he was either out doing the hero thing or just late.

No, Chloe is surprised because Lana is hanging on the arm of Lex Luthor!

"I'm helping Lana to be more punctual, Mrs. Kent." Lex announces smiling.

"Among other things…" Lana whispers just loud enough for a shocked Chloe to hear.


	15. Role reversal

**-Kent Farm, living room- **

Lana is enjoying the look on Chloe's face.

_**So the intrepid reporter finally got something wrong huh? **_

Lana can't resist needling Chloe a little more. "Lex, sweetheart, why don't you put that on ice for after dinner?" Lana reaches up and caresses Lex's face and he flashes her a warm smile. She never got tired of seeing him smile; when it was genuine it was radiant. Probably because it was so rare.

For Lex, there hasn't been too much that he's had to smile about in his life.

"Sure thing," Lex kisses Lana lightly on the cheek before walking past Chloe's dumbfounded face. "Glad you stuck around Chloe…" Chloe's eyes follow Lex as he heads for the kitchen.

Lana watches Lois and Chloe communicate equal confusion, but she isn't ready to give them a release yet. After all, Chloe was the reason that Lana knew she could never have Clark. And even though Lana had something that could turn out to be very special with Lex, she couldn't help herself.

"So Chloe, you have to tell me all about Metropolis! I wanted to head up there and visit you but between school and the Talon-"

"Are you and Lex, **together**?" Chloe blurts out, causing Lex, Martha and Jonathon all to look at Chloe with puzzled expressions.

"You make it sound like I'm some kind of leper Chloe…" Lex responds feigning a hurt expression. Lana knew he was enjoying teasing Chloe as well, especially since they both suspected the reason Chloe really left was because of Clark.

"Lana, why don't you and Chloe grab the extra chairs from the loft and bring them into the living room for me?" Martha asks, saving Chloe from any additional embarrassment.

**-Kent Farm, the loft- **

"I think these are the chairs she wanted Chloe…" Lana points to some folding chairs that look as if they been recently cleaned. Chloe watches Lana, checking the chairs nonchalantly, humming a song to herself, not a care in the world.

"You're just going to let me stew in my own juices, huh Lana?" Chloe asks, feeling slightly annoyed. She wanted an explanation and she knew that Lana would know that as well. Yet Lana kept acting like there was nothing to explain.

Finally Lana turns to Chloe and frowns. "Chloe, what do you want me to say?"

Chloe tries to appear indifferent. "Nothing, I mean I just figured that you and Clark would… you know…"

Lana sighs heavily before sitting on the steps, shaking her head. "Yeah I thought so too…" She looks up at Chloe and smiles. "But Clark and I were always a victim of bad timing." Lana chuckles before continuing. "He liked me, I was with Whitney. Whitney left, he felt guilty about pursuing me. We hooked up, disaster hit his family. He came back, I was with Jason. Jason got hurt…" Lana didn't finish her thought she simply shrugged again looking at Chloe. "Time was just never right Chloe… never will be…"

Chloe stood silent in shock. This was the last thing she expected to be coming back to. When she saw the two of them interacting after the ceremony, they looked closer than ever. But maybe that was only because they both realized that there was never going to be a romantic component to their relationship.

_**So the irrepressible Lana Lang is now also banished to the friendship zone? **_

Chloe didn't know whether to feel giddy, or sad. Because now the bottom line was; Lana was officially out of the running for Clark's heart, yet he made no move to Chloe. Which left her in the same position she'd always been in.

"So, I totally get that, about you and Clark." Chloe responds, drawing on her own situation with the Kent boy as an example. "But that doesn't explain Lex."

Lana smiles wistfully thinking of how they ended up together. She explains that it started innocently enough. He funded Jason's rehabilitation, bringing in the top specialists around the world to help him recover. It was a long and arduous process, but soon Jason would regain the use of his legs, albeit with the help of a cane. Jason had actually broken things off with Lana, but Lana remained close by as a friend.

All the while, Lana needed someone to help her cope with the frustration and loneliness of being there for someone who didn't want her there. The person who helped her the most was Lex and she found herself seeing him in a different light. Turns out when he wasn't plotting and scheming that he was charming, intelligent and funny. He let his guard down around her and a friendship steadily grew into more.

"Wow…" Chloe murmurs after Lana finishes her story. Apparently throughout all this not only had she managed to remain friendly with Jason, who was ironically enough continuing his rehabilitation in Metropolis, but she was also able to avoid losing Clark as a friend as well.

_**Only Lana could get everything she wants and lose nothing… **_

"I know," Lana agrees. "For a while it was tense; you know trying to find a way to break the news to Clark… But it was strange, he seemed to know what was happening before we did. I guess he saw something that neither of us did…"

"Who knew the farm boy had such an intuitive side…?" Chloe has one more question she's dying to ask, but is afraid of the answer. Lana answers it for her though.

"You know Clark hasn't been dating anyone since he and I decided to be friends… He's had offers; a couple of the girls in our class have been pressing me to find out if Clark was available… but he always seemed to be waiting for something." Lana looks at Chloe and winks. "Or someone…"

**-Kent Farm, dinner table- **

The meal was a lively affair as Lana, Lois, Chloe, Clark, Lex, Bart and Mr. and Mrs. Kent all sat around the table enjoying a good meal and good conversation.

Bart had come up from Star City to drag Clark down to Miami again with him, but when he found out it was Martha was cooking a big meal, he decided to stay for a while.

"Bart, where in the world do you put it all?" Martha asked the young speedster as he finished his third helping.

"I'm still a growing boy, Mrs. K," He states rubbing his stomach happily. "I burn it off faster than I can put it down…"

Clark laughed inwardly knowing that it was because of his super speed that his metabolism ran at such a high rate. He himself burned off a ton of calories, but he was no where near Bart's level of consumption.

_**No wonder he had to steal before; only way he could his eating habits… **_

Although Clark hoped that when Bart had told him he had a legitimate job now, that it was the truth.

Martha stands up from the table in order to start clearing it but Bart stops her. "No way you're doing dishes after a meal like that. Why don't you get everybody in the living room so we can get some games going? Clark and me'll straighten up." Martha, never one to argue with unexpected kindness, begins ushering everyone from the dining from.

"I'll be back, just need to get something from my car…" Lex announces, standing from his spot next to Lana. Clark has to admit that at first seeing them together was strange, but Lex seemed to be a completely different person when he was with her. And as far as Clark was concerned that was a good thing.

"Nice of you to volunteer me for clean up duty Bart…" Clark groans, whipping a towel at him.

Bart looks around for any eavesdroppers before speaking. "Come on CK, we could have this kitchen clean in a couple milliseconds…"

Clark looks around and considers using their super speed for clean up. "We could… but then how do we explain how we got done so fast to begin with?" Bart frowns as he realizes he clearly hadn't thought of that. Then he clears the table at super speed anyway, piling all the plates in the kitchen sink.

"Bart!" Clark whispers harshly. Considering he'd finally gotten Lex to stop looking into all the mysterious happenings surrounding him, he didn't want to do anything that might start that fire back up.

"Relax, Kemosabe. It's not as if I washed them, dried them and put them away… although I could have…"

Clark looks at the pile of dishes. "Well it's not unusual for us to have cleared the table fast… as long as we hang back for a while…"

"Fine…" Bart groans. "You're such a boy scout Clark…" Bart leans against the kitchen counter and Clark notices he's eyeing him suspiciously. "So are you planning on making a move on Chloe or what?"

Clark honestly had thought of nothing else all night. During dinner, Chloe had seemingly turned into her normally warm self. Playfully teasing him, taking multiple opportunities to occasionally touch his arm or his hand. Despite that he still wasn't sure how to breech the subject with her.

So Clark decided to stall. "What's the matter Bart? You giving up on the future Mrs. Allen?" When the two first met, Bart openly flirted with Chloe, even speeding to bring her favorite flowers to her. He was a little surprised that Bart was giving him the go ahead.

Bart shrugs, before turning serious. "Apparently she likes them big and clueless… besides I may have met the real Mrs. Allen already…" Seeing Clark's face of disbelief he explains. "There's this girl back in Star City who… well, maybe I'll bring her up to Mayberry with me next time."

"You two work fast." Lex acknowledges, walking back into the house with a box in his hand.

"We were motivated by the prospect of kicking a certain billionaire's butt in Monopoly!" Bart challenges laughing.

"I'm afraid you are going to be sorely disappointed then, Bart." Lex answers handing Clark the box he'd brought in. "It's kind of a congratulations gift… but do me a favor; open it later…"

**-Kent Farm, Kitchen- **

After soundly beating the household in Monopoly Risk and Charades, Lex stated he had to go due to an early meeting in Gotham, finalizing the Wayne Tech deal. Lana left with him after forcing Chloe to promise to stay in town a few days so that they could catch up properly.

"I don't think he was cheating Bart…" Clark replies, washing the final dish and handing it to Bart to dry.

"I'm telling you, there is no way he's that good…" Bart sighs, amazed that even when he used his super speed to change the roll of the dice, Lex found a way to work it to his advantage.

"Yeah, you're just mad he was able to beat you even though you were cheating…"

"How was Bart cheating?"

Clark turns to face Chloe who was wearing one of his sweatshirts from high school. Chloe notices the look on his face and blushes. "Your mom said you wouldn't mind… it was uncomfortable being in that dress all night."

Uncomfortable or not, Clark couldn't deny how amazing she'd looked in it. Metropolis had been good to her. No wonder she had no desire to come back.

_**No way she's not seeing someone… **_

That thought causes him to lose control of his strength temporarily breaking the plate in his hands.

"Bull in a china shop, huh Smallville?" Lois laughs as Clark embarrassingly picks up the pieces. "Look cus, if you're gonna stay in town that's cool, but I've gotta be heading back." Lois announces looking at her watch.

"Yeah, I promised Lana I would. Besides Mrs. Kent said I could crash in Clark's room…"

"My clothes, my room… would you like my truck too Chloe?" Clark teases. Truthfully the idea of Chloe staying the night excited him, it would give him the chance to get her alone.

"Careful Kent, if I asked nice enough I think I could get it…" Chloe teases with her hands on her hips.

_**And I'd be the one to hand you the keys… **_

"Well as much as I love these visits to the land of the lost, I gotta be heading out myself…" Bart wipes his hands before heading to the door. "I'll be back later this week about that… thing… we were talking about. Later muchachas…"

"I didn't think he was old enough to drive…" Lois wonders out loud.

**-Kent Farm, Loft- **

As much as he enjoyed reconnecting with Chloe, it was difficult to keep from staring at her. Every time he had screwed up the courage to ask her about her love life, the words died on his lips. Making matters worse is the fact she seemed to want to talk about **everything** besides that.

Her job, living with Lois, the best places to get coffee, her first published story, all of it made Clark more and more anxious to find out whether she was seeing anyone. Finally, unable to take any more decided to bring the chairs back to the loft and clear his head a bit.

_**So Chloe, seeing any of Metropolis' eligible bachelors? Nah, that doesn't sound right… So how does Lois feel about you dating? That's real smooth Clark… idiot… **_

"You know, you could just buy a mattress and live out here…" Chloe states breaking his thoughts.

"Why? You looking to move into my room permanently?"

Chloe blushes a bit, but recovers enough to respond. "Maybe… although I'd have to do something about the décor…"

"What's wrong with my room?"

Chloe smirks crossing her arms. "It's a **boys** room Clark… or do you think all girls enjoy looking at an autographed team photo of the Metropolis Sharks and girls draped over tractors, before they go to sleep?"

The two share a quick bout of laughter before silence falls between them.

"So… Lana and Lex, huh?" Chloe breaks the silence.

Clark rubs the back of his head thoughtfully before nodding. "Yeah… Lex and Lana…" He imagined that was probably a big shock to her; seeing the two of them together. Even he had a tough time adjusting to it at first, but at the core of things he cared about them both.

And if they made each other happy, he was all for it.

"Thought you and Lana… were Smallville's version of Tristan and Isolde…"

"I'm pretty sure they both die before ever really getting to be with each other…" Clark muses.

"Sorry, not a lot of happy love affairs in literature… how about Ross and Rachel?"

"Who?"

"Quit stalling Clark!" Chloe pouts poking him in the chest. Even playful touches by her excited him now. It seemed like years ago when he simply considered Chloe a good friend.

"What can I say Chloe?" Clark shrugs flopping down on his couch. "They're together, I'm happy for them…"

Chloe raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Really?"

Clark sighed, had he really been that infatuated with Lana that Chloe could never see him caring for anyone else? Hadn't he pretty much married Alicia not too long ago? "Really, Chloe."

Chloe then takes a seat next to Clark, leaning against his shoulder. Her hair smells of strawberries and is soft against his cheek. He takes in a deep breath, inhaling her sweet scent. Clark then wraps his arm around Chloe and realizes something.

_**This feels right…**_

Every time he kissed Lana, of course he enjoyed it, but it had never felt as good as simply sitting here with Chloe. He swallowed hard, trying to think of a way to just say what remained unsaid between them.

"I heard you extricated yourself from the Smallville High dating pool…" Chloe states breaking the silence.

"Yeah…" Clark agrees.

"Lana seems to think that you were waiting for something…" Chloe continues. He can hear her heart rate pick up.

"Or someone…" Clark whispers just loud enough for Chloe to hear.

Chloe adjusts herself to look into Clark's eyes. "Someone…?"

Clark turns to face Chloe, locking eyes with the beautiful blonde and he leans slightly towards her. She seems to follow suit, leaning in watching his face expectantly.

His hand moves on it's own to caress her face, she closes her eyes leaning into the feeling.

And then his lips are on hers and his worlds explodes.


	16. Careless whispers

_**A/N: To all my readers I agree: FINALLY indeed! Thanks for sticking with the story throughout the ups and downs, the pay off is coming… **_

**-Kent Farm, Loft-**

He was torturing her with his lips.

Just before she decided to join him in the loft, a gentle rain began to fall. Now as she is wrapped in the arms of her first and only love that drizzle has become a downpour. The heavy rain drops pounding the roof of the loft, mirroring the pounding of her heart.

It was exactly the sort of scene she always envisioned her kiss with Clark would be.

All the nights she lay awake, every fantasy invariably involved rain, the loft and Clark. The only difference was in those couplings Clark Kent was tentative, a little shy and nervous. Until they established an easy, sweet rhythm. But the reality not equaling her imagination was a definite plus.

The kisses he teased her with were full of passion and longing, as if he had been waiting as long as she had for this to happen. His hands, strong and slightly calloused, caressed the nape of her neck, pulling her closer to him. So following his urgings she seated herself on his lap without ever breaking their lip lock.

Seated as she was, firmly against him she could feel his excitement increasing due to the bulge in his pants. She moaned in his mouth when his hands griped her waist pulling her quickly dampening core tight against him.

Chloe lifts Clark's form fitting t-shirt to allow her hands to run wild over his muscular chest. She can actually feel his heart beating strong and fast under her finger tips. A uncontrollable hiss escapes Clark's lips at her touch and Chloe uses the break in their kiss to nibble at his neck.

"Chloe…"

In that single word, Chloe can hear his need, his overpowering desire for her.

For her.

Something she'd never imagined. Well she imagined it, sometimes on a nightly basis, but she was unprepared for the effect the reality would have on her. She tugs hard at his t-shirt, wanting it off and in her inflamed state she slips up.

"Clark, use that super strength of yours and get this off already-"

Clark's eyes shoot open and eases Chloe away from him, to look at her.

"What?"

**XXXX**

Clark felt like a bucket of ice water had been thrown on him.

Moments ago he'd been feeling Chloe's soft lips on his, her delicate fingers navigating his flesh as easily as they did a keyboard. Now he could only stare at Chloe; mouth wide open.

"What?"

Chloe's face was flushed, but now he couldn't tell if it was from what they were just doing and where they were likely going to finish, or if it was due to her obvious slip up.

Removing her from his lap and placing her next to him, was one of the most physically challenging things he'd ever done.

"Chloe…?" Clark asked again, searching her eyes for the meaning behind her words.

_**Did she know…? Had she always known…?**_

Chloe stood from the couch running a hand through her hair and biting her lip in that way she always did when she was thinking. Before he'd always thought it was cute but now it felt like a delaying tactic.

Clark stands to face her and looks down at the petite blonde, anxious for an answer. She looks back up at him, her eyes soft and still shaded with desire. It's enough to make him momentarily forget his own question, drawing his eyes over her lips. He licks his own subconsciously, tasting traces of banana lip gloss.

"Chlo-"

"Clark, I've known about your abilities for months now…"

**XXXX  
><strong>

Saying the words out loud was strangely relaxing. She felt all the tension drain from her body as she watched his expression. Would he be mad? Surprised? Would he try to deny it?

If he was mad she would understand. His parents and him had obviously spent a good portion of their lives hiding this from everyone. Knowing that a reporter at the Planet knew his secret; friend or no, might be a little upsetting.

But if he tried to deny it, she would feel insulted and hurt.

Hurt that even now, when she could still feel the impression of his lips on hers that he wouldn't trust her with something so important.

No, she wasn't sure if she could look past such an act.

Clark was silent and she could tell he was having a difficult time with this. So she detailed the night Alicia revealed the truth to her. She watches him closely as he listened.

When she finished the silence was thick enough to suffocate.

"Say something, Clark." Chloe pleaded. She couldn't deal with the dejected look on his face.

"You must be hard up for stories if you cooked up something like that…"

Chloe slapped Clark as hard as she could.

**XXXX**

Chloe was rubbing her hand furiously, scowling at him. The slap hadn't hurt Clark physically, but in all the time they'd known each other, after all they'd been through; Chloe had never struck him. That fact alone let Clark know how deeply he'd hurt her.

"You - you" Chloe seemed to be struggling for the right insult, finally settling on "asshole" "If you could think- that I- You-" He'd never seen Chloe at a loss for words before.

Still rubbing her hand she descended the stairs angrily muttering horrible words to herself about him that were all to clear to his enhanced hearing.

He speeds in front of her blocking her path grabbing her arms firmly.

"I'm sorry, Chloe…" he apologizes trying to explain. " It's just I was surprised and thinking that you know about me… all I could think about is how you would go out of your way to expose people with abilities…"

"People who used those abilities to **hurt**, Clark, not people who use them for good…" Chloe shouts angrily. "Not people like you… people I… **love**…" Chloe whispers softly, frustrated.

He releases her, shocked by her admission and she walks around him.

"Chloe, wait…" Clark closes the distance between them, grabbing a hold of her from behind, wrapping his arms around her. She sinks into his embrace slightly, before shaking her head.

"No, Clark," Chloe turns pushing him away. "I deserve better; I deserve **more**. I'm the one who's **always** been there, **always** defended you, protected you, loved you and what do I get?" She asks seeing him hang his head in shame. "Tell Mrs. Kent that I had to leave."

Clark watches Chloe walk away looking for something to say.

"I did the right thing going to Metropolis," Chloe states turning to face him. "I should have **never** come back." She then turns walking out of the loft, leaving Clark with those words echoing in his ears.

**XXXX**

Chloe turns her radio on loud as she navigates the slick roads, trying to drown out her emotions.

Part of her had hoped Clark would chase after her; with his super speed she wouldn't have been hard to catch up to. But she hadn't even seen him in her rearview mirror as she pulled off.

_**Why should I expect anything different? Despite all the strength he has Clark has always been a cow-**_

Chloe had just enough time to slam on the breaks as Clark had appeared before her, standing in the middle of the road. He hadn't even bothered to put on a jacket and despite the speed at which he ran, his shirt was soaked to the bone. Chloe put her car in park and waited.

He stood in the headlights of her car staring at her.

She didn't know if she should drive around him, honk her horn at him or run over to him. When she thought of his words to her; so dismissive and hurtful, she got her answer.

Putting her car back in drive, she gripped the wheel and pressed her foot to the gas.

**XXXX**

Clark knew she was angry, but he didn't expect her to step on the gas like that. He quickly moved out of the way, since he knew that the it would only make the situation worse if she'd dented her car running him over. As she drove pass he got a glimpse of her expression and she was indeed pissed. More angry than he'd ever seen her, but beneath that anger was something else.

She was hurt, maybe even to the point of never speaking to him again.

That he could not allow.

It was easy to match the speed of her car, running along side it. In any other situation this would be comical; the girl trying to get away from the guy in a Hybrid car, while he casually runs alongside it. He briefly considered running backwards, as Bart had done once before, but he had a better idea.

He began to stumble and then fell to the ground hard.

**XXXX**

_**Serves him right!**_

Chloe peaked in her rearview mirror and noticed Clark wasn't getting up, he was just lying in the middle of the road.

Before China, she thought nothing could hurt him, but apparently something could, she now wondered if he'd come across whatever that one thing was.

As much as she hated him right now, she couldn't leave him to his fate in the middle of the road.

Skidding to a halt, she turned her car around until she was a few feet away from where he'd fallen. Getting out of the car she leaned in close to his still form, checking for any injuries. She's so concerned for him, she doesn't notice the smirk that begins to light his face.

He's on his feet in a second, capturing her in his arms, smiling down at her.

"Damn you Clark!" Chloe exclaims beating her fist into his chest. "I thought you were hurt or worse! Is all this some sort of **game** to you?"

She flinches from his touch as he moves her damp hair from her face, staring into her eyes. He's never looked at her like this before. Never looked at her with such intensity.

"**You left me**." Clark states simply, but his words carry a hint of frustration and pain. "Without warning, without even telling me **why**." Chloe opens her mouth to speak, but Clark's thumb closes her lips. "And then as the ache of losing you, without knowing why began to fade, you come back. You act as if nothing you did was wrong, as if abandoning someone you said you care about, doesn't matter. When I left for Metropolis that summer and you found me? The way you felt then? Is just how I felt seeing you at my graduation…"

Chloe remembered her emotions well that day. She was relieved, angry and hopeful all at the same time. But Clark, Clark acted like he'd done nothing of consequence leaving everyone behind. She had to wonder now, were her actions tonight the same as his had been all those months ago?

Clark continues. "Then we kissed." Chloe can't help but blush, the memory of that moment warms her entire being, despite the now driving rain. "And everything in my world felt right. It was amazing. So when you dropped the whole, 'I know about your abilities' bomb on me; didn't some part of you recognize I might not take it well?" Clark says that last part with a smirk, that Chloe feels compelled to return.

_**The man has a point Sullivan…**_

"Well I expected you to take it **better** than that…" Chloe continues, trying to remain mad at him.

"Then you have not been paying attention to me all these years, Ms. Sullivan…" Clark muses, stroking her chin with his fingers, making her sigh at his touch. Pressed against him like this, she can feel just how warm it is, being in his arms. It's not a position she'd want to leave.

"Clark," Chloe murmurs as he tilts her face up to his, while angling his mouth down. "You know I would never, under any circumstances… I mean-"

"I know Chloe…" And with that she surrenders to him again, all of her anger evaporating in a steam of passion.

He lifts her off the ground, effortlessly, ravaging her with his mouth. Their tongues dance in harmony as if they'd been waltzing together for years. Her nipples, already stiff due to the cold rain, stretch even further against the chiseled chest of Clark Kent. He holds her aloft under her backside, giving it a gentle squeeze and her eyes roll beneath her closed lids. She groans appreciatively in his mouth, giving him the chance to suckle her bottom lip which causes another ripple of pleasure to shoot through her.

She wonders briefly if Mr. Kent had somehow read the contents of her closely guarded diary, because he was doing to her all the things she liked. Her hand rips through his coal black hair, pulling his mouth hard against hers. He greedily returns her passion with his own and her lips, already swollen from the activity, yield to his assault.

An assault that would have continued had it not been for the headlights of an approaching car.

"I guess we should…?"

"… Right…" Chloe answers out of breath. Clark slowly lowers her to the ground, allowing her body to slide down his. When he takes a step back, she feels an unmistakable pang of loss and is tempted to climb back into his arms again. "Want a ride back?" Chloe asks getting in her car just as the other vehicle passes them. Thankfully it's no one she recognizes.

**-Kent Farm, living room- **

The ride back, though not as quick as the run back would have been, was short.

Clark had wrestled with chasing after her for ten solid minutes before deciding. It was a part of himself he hated sometimes; the indecisiveness.

He knew it had nothing to do with what he wanted, but more to do with what was best. He always tried to put others happiness before himself, except tonight.

Tonight he went after what he wanted for a change and it felt pretty good.

During the car ride, they sat in silence, neither really knowing what to say. But the fact that they kept stealing longing looks at one another, turning away red faced said more than any confessions of love could have.

He wanted to tell her he loved her too. That in the months she'd been gone, he come to realize what his brain had been too stupid to recognize at first. That he often thought of the night they danced together. Or that he never got around to washing the pillow case that she'd slept on the night she was in his bed.

She'd come to him when he was at his lowest point and didn't pity him or tell him he needed to snap out of it.

She comforted him, eased his pain.

"You two are soaked! What happened?" Martha Kent asked curiously looking the two over.

"It's raining outside mom," Clark answers in his best Joe Friday deadpan, which causes Chloe to giggle.

Martha's eyes go from son to Chloe and shrugs. "Well Chloe, I'll see if I can find you something dry to change into…" She turns to her son with her best motherly glare. "I expect there will be no more rain dancing tonight?"

Holding up two fingers Clark smiles. "Scouts honor!"

**XXXX**

Chloe finds Clark aimlessly flipping through channels on the couch and decides to join him.

"The decline of any civilization can be noted by observing their choice of entertainment…" Chloe remarks noting that Clark has stopped surfing to watch "Real World/Road Rules Challenge".

"Then the end is nigh…" Clark replies gravely, turning to look at Chloe. She's dressed in a pair of Martha's cotton Pajama's which she found incredibly comfortable. "There are a host of conflicts running through me right now…"

Chloe enjoys the way his eyes roam over her. She'd always felt self-conscious when guys looked at her, but the intent behind Clark's gaze was obvious.

He wanted her.

Taking advantage of her moment of control she straddles him on the couch, causing him to groan and cast a wary look towards the stairs.

"My parents are less than a hundred feet away…" Clark sighs as Chloe's soft lips nip at his earlobe and whisper naughtily.

"Then it's a good thing **one** of us can move faster than a locomotive…"

**-Lex's mansion, bedroom-**

Lana lay contentedly draped across Lex's chest.

She never imagined a millionaire business man would be so fit, but she wasn't complaining as she lazily drew circles around his defined pecs.

"I believe your wandering hands are what got you into trouble in the first place Ms. Lang…" Lex warns.

Leaning up to look into his eyes, she smiles playfully. "Well if that is what you consider **trouble **Mr. Luthor, please sign me up for additional doses…" Lana kisses him lightly on the lips as he wraps his arm around her.

The two kiss softly before Lana resumes her position against Lex. Much as she enjoyed these moments with Lex, she didn't think she was up to another round. She could feel her eyelids getting heavier.

"Do you think anyone else in the world is as happy as we are right now?" Lana asks dreamily.

"I certainly can think of two people that I hope are…" Lex answers kissing Lana's forehead affectionately.

"Between Chloe's stubbornness and Clark's… Clarkness… I hope you're right." Lana chuckles ruefully.

"Clarkness, huh?" Lex nudges the quickly fading Lana.

"Hey if you can come up with a better way to describe it, I'm all ears…"

_**A/N: Not the end! There's more to tell!**_


	17. Coming up Aces

_**A/N: We're coming to the home stretch people! Just two more chapters… sigh… it has been enjoyable writing this so I hope it's been just as enjoyable reading it!**_

**-Metropolis Arms, 2 months later-**

Lois watch Chloe's indecisiveness with amusement.

How Chloe could manage to get so worked up over a guy she'd known since middle school was beyond Lois' comprehension. They'd been officially dating for over two months now and every time Chloe made plans with the flannel shirt wonder, Chloe worked herself into a frenzy.

Trying on at least five different outfits before going back to her original choice and countless shoes. As if men actually noticed or cared about these things.

Apparently Clark was surprising her tonight, which accounted for the heightened anxiety.

"What do you think, Lo?" Chloe asked, posing in front of the full length mirror in a forest green dress with a dangerous split along the side, stopping just short of the bottom of her backside.

"I think if Clark sees you in that, you better hope your CPR skills are up to par…" Lois joked. She was happy that things had worked out between the two. And after making it perfectly clear the fate that awaited Clark should he mess up; Lois was confident that things would stay that way.

Lois couldn't hold it in any longer. "Chlo, what is the big deal anyway?" Chloe turns to her cousin, frowning slightly. "I mean you've known Clark since forever, why do you get like this every time the two of you have a date?"

Chloe slipped on a pair of shoes and began applying her make up. At first Lois thought her cousin was ignoring her until she turned away from the mirror to face her again. "Maybe **one **day, if you ever stop being Lois Lane long enough to let your guard down… **Maybe**, you'll have an answer to that question… Until then enjoy your night of binge drinking and heavy metal rock ballads."

Lois sticks out her tongue at her younger cousin. Chloe was always the romantic, believing in true love conquering all. Of course, Lois had to admit that at least in this case she was right. Clark and Chloe were perfectly nauseating together. For Lois though, her experience had taught her that all good things come to an end; so why even bother starting? In her mind, a casual fling was short and simple. No entanglements no broken promises, just fun.

"While you're enjoying your special evening at the Olive Garden I'll be at the Ace o' Clubs following a story. You tell me; who do you think is going to have the better night?" Lois smirks, confidently.

**-Ace o' Clubs, bar-**

Normally people under twenty-one weren't allowed in on a Friday night, but somehow Clark had managed the impossible.

_**I guess I should be used to him doing what no one else can…**_

Clark had looked absolutely delicious in his charcoal grey slacks and midnight blue shirt, when he picked Chloe up in his truck. Lex had obviously been working with Clark to expand his wardrobe and Chloe made a mental note to thank him when she saw him again. In fact, she had quite a bit to thank Lex Luthor for, when she thought about it.

These last two months had been the best of her life.

That first night they stayed up until the sun rose as Clark told her where he really came from. She could tell he was nervous of her reaction, but it didn't matter to her where he came from. Alien or not, he was Clark Kent, the man she loved more than anything in the world. Her only concerns had been about having a long-distance relationship. It turned out she was worried over nothing.

Even though Clark still lived in Smallville, the benefit of his superhuman abilities was that was that whenever Chloe had wanted to see him, he was only thirty seconds away. It took some getting used to though.

One minute she'd be telling him she wished she could see him the next he'd be telling her to open the door and let him in. It also made it hard for her to keep her desires in check. Despite her less than spectacular experience during her summer internship, she found that she had been looking forward to taking that step with Clark.

Of course Clark was concerned about losing control and seriously hurting her with his strength and Chloe's jokes about it being a good way to go didn't alleviate his fears.

"Packed tonight huh?" Clark asks slipping his arms around her waist from behind. It didn't matter how many times he touched her, she always felt a rush when he did. She never got tired of his affection.

"Yes it is," Chloe turns to face her man who she just caught looking her appreciatively. Such looks used to make her feel uncomfortable, but now it just excited her that he was looking at her that way. In particular he seemed to like her butt; either his eyes, hands or bulge always found their way there.

"I'm going to have to stay as close to you as possible… you know to make sure nobody tries anything." Clark announces recapturing her in his arms leaning down to kiss her forehead lightly. Chloe took a look around the room and saw the jealous looks other women were shooting her and wondered how Clark seemed to be so oblivious to how sexy he was.

Of course he had often accused her of the same thing.

Chloe nuzzles his neck happily enjoying the throaty groan her action elicits. "How did you get us in here anyway?"

"I know the manager." Clark states simply. Since they've been together he's told her everything about him. Even his trip to Metropolis as "Kal" under the influence of red Kryptonite. She's about to ask if that's where he knows the manager from when she notices Clark looking over her shoulder. "In fact this is him now…" Clark nods in the direction behind Chloe.

"No way…"

**XXXX**

Lois is feeling pretty good about herself tonight.

Wearing her red business suit that hugs her curves tightly and the matching blazer that literally serves her breast up on a platter; she knew she looked hot. So much so she was able to bypass the line outside without even using her newly minted press pass.

Lois had never envisioned herself being a reporter; that was always her little cousin's dream. Still she had to admit being a junior reporter for the "In Style" section had gotten her into concerts, sporting events and even the occasional Monster Truck Rally.

Chloe still was outpacing her as the Planet's rising star, which is why she was hoping this interview would start getting her noticed around the Planet.

Now all she had to do was find this guy-

**XXXX**

"Pete Ross!" Chloe exclaims wrapping her arms around her former high school friend. She hadn't heard much from him since he left Smallville and he looked almost completely different. He was more muscular than he'd been before and maybe two full inches taller. Still not as tall as Clark, but definitely tall. He also finally managed to grow facial hair in the form of a neatly trimmed goatee.

"Easy Chloe," Pete warns, returning her hug. "Your boyfriend can bend steel with his bare hands remember?" Pete whispers to Chloe before winking at Clark.

"Oh Clark is a teddy bear," Chloe announces looking up at Clark lovingly while the two shake hands.

"Man, so finally huh?" Pete teases. He's known the two of them longer than he's known anyone else and even he didn't think they'd ever get it together.

"Yeah," Clark answers smiling throwing a protective arm around Chloe. "You'd think a guy with x-ray vision would be able to see a little more clearly right?" Pete laughs as Chloe and Clark share a quick kiss that turns heated.

Clearing his throat, the two break apart slightly flushed and Pete continues smiling. "Well it looks like you two are determined to make up for lost time…" Chloe notices Clark shooting Pete warning look but it disappears when he kisses her again.

"So," Clark tears his eyes away from Chloe long enough to look at Pete. "How's the life of nightclub manager treating you?"

"The hours are long, the customers are irritable but-"

"Hey Pete!" Two beautiful blonde women come up to Pete each giving him a kiss on the cheek. "VIP later?" They ask, linking their arms in his.

"Not tonight ladies, full house, but you guys have fun." Pete answers and with a pout the two wander off into the crowd. Pete shakes his head playfully. "But there are some perks…"

"I can see that…" Clark muses, receiving a punch to the arm from Chloe.

**XXXX**

Lois couldn't believe Clark and Chloe were here. And that Clark had actually dressed like he **hadn't **been raised on a farm.

She felt a small twinge of jealousy watching the two of them interact. There were literally hundreds of beautiful girls in the crowd tonight, but Clark's eyes never strayed from her cousin. He was definitely in love with her, it was only a matter of time before she was the maid of honor in their wedding.

_**No worries Lane, let them have their domesticated bliss… A juicy story beats Sunday morning crosswords and coupon clipping any day…**_

She was going to head over there and bust up their little illegal trip into the Metropolis under belly when she saw Chloe throw her arms around a guy.

_**Well not just any guy… Tailored cream Armani suit, screams money, but he doesn't look like a member of the Smallville High alumni committee… if he is then I definitely should have given Smallville more of a chance…**_

Lois takes note of the handsome man's dimpled smile and smooth brown skin and feels her face flush. He was not even her type really; she always preferred geeks to models and this guy was definitely no geek. He had a presence, a confidence that Lois could see even from her spot thirty feet away. The other women around her picked up on it too, in fact they were buzzing and pointing at him as if they knew who he was.

"Who is that?" Lois asks the very tipsy brunette to her left.

"You kiddin'?' The brunette smirks between hiccups. "Thas Pete Rose…"

"Uh… I don't think so honey," Lois takes a look back over at the three talking animatedly. "I don't see him signing any autographs or complaining about Bud Selig…" Lois could tell her joke went right over the girls head and decided to find out for herself if this was indeed the guy she was supposed to meet.

**XXXX  
><strong>

"Damn…"

Clark follows Pete's gaze to see Lois making her way through the crowd. Clark had to admit, when Chloe's older cousin wasn't being obnoxious and rude she was really pretty. Of course it wasn't often that she wasn't being rude or obnoxious, so he hadn't really taken note.

"Chloe, what's your cousin Lois doing here?" Clark asks, directing Chloe's attention to Lois. Chloe was just as surprised to see her as they were.

"Lois?" Pete asks his smile growing wider. "As in, Lois Lane?"

Clark and Chloe share a surprised look before Lois bursts in between them her hand outstretched.

"Lois Lane, Daily Planet. Are you Pete Ross?"

"Nice to see you too Lois…" Clark grumbles at her rudeness. It seemed impossible that Chloe could be related to Lois, they were so different.

"Yeah…" Pete looks over at his two friends from high school briefly. "Sorry, Ms. Lane… you weren't quite what I was expecting."

"Well neither are you…" Lois admits, allowing her eyes to unashamedly roam all over Pete. Clark attempts to clear his throat to get her to quit eye-raping his friend. "Hot tea'll clear that right up, Smallville. It's past your bedtime anyway isn't it?"

Before a nasty retort can form on Clark's lips, Pete intercedes. "This will go a lot better Ms. Lane if you can keep yourself from insulting my guests. They are two of my oldest friends."

The look on Lois' face is enough to make Clark forget his annoyance at her behavior. "Don't worry about it Pete; Lois can't help herself. Why don't we catch up later?"

Pete gives Clark a wink, shaking his hand and pulling him in close for a quick conversation.

"Status?" Pete whispers.

"So **obviously **single." Clark snorts

"Baggage?"

"Attitude, attitude and more attitude."

"You ever…?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Clark, Chloe it's great seeing you again. Please head over to the VIP section. Ms. Lane and I will join you shortly."

"It's Lois, Mr. Ross…"

**-VIP Lounge-**

"So what did you tell Pete about my cousin?" Chloe asks sitting in Clark's lap comfortably. The two had just spent the last four songs on the incredibly crowded dance floor and were taking a break in the VIP section.

Clark doesn't answer, he simply tilts Chloe's lips down to his and captures them. Chloe can taste the bittersweet tang of the cranberry juice Clark had been drinking. She was finding out that whenever Clark didn't want to talk about something he attacked her. Of course, most times it worked since he could turn her brains to mush with a look.

This time though she was determined to get answers. After he broke the kiss, lingering as he often did on her bottom lip, she leaned forward and nipped his nose lightly. "Well?"

Clark sighs, the way he always did when it came to Lois. Chloe wished the two of them got along better. She tried to explain to Clark once that her rough exterior hid a warm and kind heart. Clark laughed so hard that Chloe didn't speak to him for the better part of a week.

"I just gave him the run down on your cousin…" Clark explains and seeing the questioningly look she gave him, he continues. "I mean, nothing he wouldn't find out on his own after talking to her for several seconds…"

Not wanting to spoil their night, which had been going wonderfully Chloe changed topics. "What made you decide to call in the friendship card tonight?" Chloe knew there had to be a reason for this impromptu surprise and the reporter in her wanted to know.

"My lips, Ms. Sullivan are sealed…" Clark jokes, locking them with an imaginary key.

"You forget Mr. Kent," Chloe counters stroking his face, closing the distance between their mouths. "I always keep the spare key for just such situations…"

**-Ace o' Clubs, managers office-**

In spite of herself, Lois was being charmed by Mr. Pete Ross.

He was funny, down to earth and yet very confident; all qualities she found attractive in a man. He also made it very obvious that he found her equaling appealing, slipping in a compliment whenever possible. It didn't seem forced at all.

Everything just flowed naturally.

"So, how often would you say he visits your establishment?"

Pete frowns slightly, before answering. "Are you here to interview **me**, Ms. Lane or are you here to find out inside info on Jacob Charles?" Lois wasn't sure if it was the fact that he picked up on her ploy or the playful smile he flashed her that turned her face red. Regardless, she was undaunted.

"Just being thorough, **Mr. Ross**…" Lois had already found out plenty about illegal arms dealer, Jacob Charles from Pete to corroborate her other sources. She would write the In Style piece first , but continue working on exposing so-called legitimate business man for the slime he was.

At first she wasn't interested in doing a fluff piece on Metropolis' youngest Night Club manager, but after repeated sources informed her that Charles did a lot of his dirty work here, she figured she'd kill two birds with one stone.

"I see," Pete stands from the expensive leather couch he had been lounging on, prompting Lois to do likewise. "Well I believe you have more than enough for your piece…"

Lois, slightly disappointed that her time with the charming young man was at an end closes her notebook. "Yes, thank you…" Lois sticks out her hand and Pete envelops it with his own grasping it firmly but warmly.

"If you ever want to discuss my… less than reputable clientele **off the record**, please don't hesitate to call…"

The offer surprises Lois, but she gives him her warmest smile. "Thank you… Pete."

He chuckles softly, looking in her eyes. "Has that smile of yours always gotten you what you want Lois?"

**-Ace o' Clubs, upper level-**

"I'm already blindfolded Clark, is it really necessary for you to cover my eyes with your hands too?" Chloe pouts. She was anxious to find out why Clark was being so secretive and the slow reveal was agony for her. Still, she knew he'd gone out of his way to surprise her, the least she could do was be patient.

"Yes," Clark answers, following close behind her. "You have been known to cheat before…"

"When have I…" Chloe protests until she remembers their recent game of HORSE where she flashed him just as he was about to avoid an "E". "Okay maybe once or twice…" That's when she noticed that he'd stopped guiding her. "Are we…?"

"Yes we are, **finally**." Clark returns feigning exasperation. Chloe hears the beep of a door open, is led in and the blindfold is removed.

"Ohh…" Chloe sighs.

**XXXX**

Chloe is speechless; which is exactly the response that Clark had been hoping for.

He had Pete prepare one of the special rooms above the club to his specifications. There were Tulips all over the room, muted lighting along with a complimentary bottle of Sutter Home Muscato. The bed was lined with the Egyptian cotton sheets and the color of the room was varying degrees of yellow and green. Clark didn't think they were the most romantic colors in the world, but he knew they were her favorite colors and that was what this night was supposed to be about.

Her.

**-Lex's Mansion, one week ago-**

Lex was thankful to be done with his business in Gotham.

Honestly he had no idea how Bruce Wayne could stand to live in such a dark, crime ridden city.

_**Maybe the man has a death wish…**_

Lex had found in Bruce a kindred spirit of sorts. Both men had lost their parents, although Lex's father was still alive, Lex would argue that he lost Lionel the moment he lost his mother. Both were incredibly driven, although you wouldn't notice that fact about Bruce until you were in the boardroom with him.

The man was an absolute shark in negotiation.

"Lex?"

Lex looks up from the final documents regarding the Wayne Tech deal to see the unsure face of Clark Kent.

It was difficult for him to recall why he'd been so interested in uncovering the mystery around him for so long. Between Lana and LuthorCorp he had more than enough to occupy his mind. Strange incidents surrounding the farm boy in front of him barely rated in his top ten.

Of course with that now behind them, Clark had become something of little brother Lex, so he was happy to see him.

"Clark," Lex stands and walks around the desk to greet him with a firm hand shake. "What brings you by?"

Clark seems to turn an impossible shade of red as he stammers. "I need your help with something…"

Lex was no intrigued. Whenever Clark asked for help it was often dealing with the strange and unusual but things had been remarkably quiet in Smallville as of late.

"Okay, Clark," Lex motions for Clark to take a seat on the couch by the fire place. "What's up?"

Clark takes in a shaky breath. "I- I'm a virgin…"

Though not shocked by this revelation, Lex still raises an eyebrow. "I'm not sure how I can help you with that Clark…"

Clark immediately stands up holding up his hands. "No! I mean I know… I mean, I- me and Chloe…"

Realization dawns on Lex as he understands what has put Clark in such a state. "You're thinking of taking the next step with Chloe and you're not sure of how to proceed…"

Clark nods sheepishly. "I want to make it the best possible experience for her and I figured…" Clark shrugs.

Lex chuckles a bit. Before Lana he was a formidable ladies man. Not on Bruce Wayne's level, few were, but he held his own in those circles. Of course Clark would come seeking his advice.

"I'm glad you would come to me with something like this Clark," Lex states. He really was happy because it meant that Clark truly trusted him. "But if you're looking for tricks or tips there really aren't any I can give."

Clark's face shows his confusion so Lex explains. "Every woman is different and each one likes different things. But there is one key piece of advice I can give you…" Clark leans forward with interest. "If you remember that the whole experience is about **her **pleasure, her enjoyment, then you will make it very special. For Chloe and for yourself."

Clark nods with understanding before asking. "Anything else?" Lex was beginning to realize just how inexperienced Clark was when it came to this.

"You already know what Chloe likes; what she doesn't. Use what you know set the mood. Nothing turns a woman on more; than the right mood…"

**-Ace o' Clubs, Executive Suite-**

Clark hoped he had set the correct mood.

From the way Chloe was kissing him, he'd have to say he had.

_**A/N: Final Chapter is next! Shameless, unadulterated smut will ensue… you have been forewarned!**_


	18. Roads End

**-Ace o' Clubs, Executive Suite-**

Clark was vaguely aware that he and Chloe still were standing in the doorway, at the moment his thoughts were on nothing but her.

Her lips were soft and yielding as they entwined with his in a sweet tango of unchecked lust. Her tongue still held the sweet flavor of the mango iced tea she'd been enjoying earlier and he found it blended perfectly with the scent of her hair.

Training in the Fortress the past few weeks had not only enhanced his control over his abilities, it made them sharper.

When he caressed Chloe's ample bottom in his hands he was painfully aware of how deliciously pliable the flesh was under the silken material of her dress. Pressing her firmly against his growing erection he could hear her pulse speed up, her heart thundering to match his own. She hooked a leg behind his, grinding her wet core harder against him.

When she sighed softly, breaking their kiss slightly, Clark took the opportunity to nibble her earlobe, assaulting the sensitive area there.

"Close the door… Clark…" Chloe groans throatily grabbing the back of his head.

Without a word he kicks it shut, thankful that his newly developed control keeps him from shattering it into a thousand pieces and turns to press her against it.

The action causes Chloe's eyes to flutter open in surprise, but they quickly fall closed again when he kisses down her neck to find her exposed collarbone. Clark then lifts her legs and she eagerly wraps them around his waist as he holds her up.

Their lips find each other again and Clark wonders how a kiss could make him feel so weak.

Turning from the door, Clark walks them to the California King in the center of the room and slowly lowers Chloe on it. Chloe's beautiful green eyes sparkle with a passion he's never seen before as he rubs her calf lovingly. She watches in anticipation as he slowly removes her shoe, giving her arched foot a light massage before removing the other.

Chloe falls back to the bed sighing softly. He never got tired of that sound; that soft purr of appreciation that escapes her lips whenever he touched her. It was one of the reasons he never wanted to stop touching her.

Rising to a seated position, Chloe reached up to help Clark remove his jacket, while he reached around her back to unzip the dress that hugged her dangerous curves.

When his jacket found its way to the floor, he lifted her to a standing position to allow her dress to fall next to it. His eyes greedily take in her exposed skin as she stands before him clad only in a lacy green bra and matching panties. Chloe's face took on a slightly flushed look as she stood under Clark's gaze. He didn't mean to stare, but he found himself mesmerized by the sight of her.

_**Love really is blind if I never saw how beautiful you are Chloe… **_

Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but Clark closed it with a kiss and she responds in kind. Her slightly trembling fingers began to work on his collared shirt, unbuttoning it. She slides it off his shoulders so it can join her dress on the floor.

**XXXX**

Chloe was proud that she managed to not to rip the shirt from his torso considering the desire welling within her. She was allowing Clark to set the pace; something that at one time would have been incredibly difficult for her.

Of course he wasn't making it easy; his kisses causing a flood of both emotion and moisture to overtake her. His hands felt like they were everywhere, warming her skin to an even higher temperature.

Seeing his chest bare before her, she couldn't resist breaking their kiss, to nuzzle the broad surface. Hearing Clark groan in both surprise and delight makes her rake the skin lightly with her nails. By his reaction, Clark obviously approves.

Chloe drops her hands to his waist and begins undoing his belt. She found it unfair that he was still wearing more clothes than she was and sought to remedy that. The pants pool around his ankles and Chloe reaches inside the waistband of his boxers grabbing his backside for a squeeze.

This apparently brings Clark out of his daze and he grabs her hands pushing her firmly onto her back.

He quickly climbs on top of her and a flutter of excitement ripples through her, as Chloe realizes this is further than they've ever gone before.

His lips assault her neck as his hands work the clasp on the front of her bra, she thinks of helping him briefly before the clasp springs open.

_**Damn, Kent… who knew those fingers were so nimble?**_

Chloe's smirk disappears into another moan as he kisses the tender spot between her breasts. He angles her arms up so that he can slide the material free and he returns his attention to her breasts. His warm hands caressing them while his thumbs tease her nipples.

Chloe had always been a little self conscious about her small nipples, but right now all she could feel was the intense pleasure his touch was giving them. His tongue swipes a path around her right nipple, she arches her back sharply at the sensation. When he finally captures it between his lips she throws her arms around his neck, pinning him to that spot. Though her own fingers had explored this area many times, there was nothing like having someone else discover that territory.

By the time Clark was kissing her flat stomach her nipples were throbbing almost painfully and her panties were sticky with desire. Clark's lips find her hip bone and she looks down at him in anticipation.

**XXXX**

Clark was thoroughly enjoying his exploration of Chloe's body.

He was finding that some spots required a firm touch on his part, while others needed a softer one.

That her breasts were so sensitive came as a welcome surprise. Since he'd often imagined how they might feel and hoped she would enjoy letting him find out. By the time he reached her waist; her heart was pounding and every breath came out as a moan.

He looked up at her briefly to see her eyes half-lidded in pleasure and knew he was being given the go ahead to proceed.

Needing no further prompting, he slides the last of her clothing down her legs dropping them to the floor, where a collection of forgotten items has amassed.

He was very pleased to find a well trimmed triangle of blonde curls above a set of glistening lips and licked his lips in anticipation. He wanted to dive right in to sample the sweetness that was wafting up to his nostrils, but he restrained himself. He kisses her ankles and begins plotting a trail up the blonde girls' shapely legs.

He drags his cheek against the soft skin of her thigh, drawing a sharp intake from Chloe. He alternates from leg to leg until he finds himself hovering above her heated core.

Teasingly he kisses around the area the most desirous of attention, causing Chloe to lift her hips from the bed in equal parts pleasure and frustration.

Clark brings her left leg to his shoulder, kissing down the inside of the leg coming dangerously close to the center before depositing the right one in the same position. Before Chloe can protest this torture his tongue takes a long, slow lick down the inside of her right leg into the slick folds.

**XXXX**

"Yessss….." Chloe moans triumphantly as Clark's mouth begins its exploration of her wet lips.

She strains to watch his head bobbing in between her thighs, rubbing her hands in his dark hair. The feelings his touches are bringing out defy description and when a finger probes her entrance she collapses under the strain of her impending orgasm.

Her stomach tightens and her head thrashes against the pillow as the bundle of nerves in her stomach begin firing off their signals. Her fists, no longer amidst the locks of Smallville's resident hero, are tearing at the sheets, fighting for some semblance of control.

Chloe's thighs begin to quiver as Clark's pursed lips locate her now throbbing clit, suckling it lightly. While one finger, plunges into her the other hand has found her nipple, coating it with her own fluids.

That sends Chloe over the edge.

She clamps her legs, hard, around his head as her first orgasm with Clark actually in the same room rips through her.

Chloe is unprepared for the force of it and a scream escapes her lips. Clark doesn't stop his attentions though, causing the orgasm to continue to pound at her senses before her rigid body crumbles into a pool of satisfaction.

**XXXX**

Clark hungrily captures Chloe's juices with his tongue, cleaning the inside of her thighs as her breathing slowly returns to normal.

Crazy as it might seem, Clark was perfectly content to let things end here. Seeing Chloe enjoy herself as much as she did was enough for him. In spite of the protesting erection tenting his boxers.

Chloe regains her senses and looks at Clark lovingly.

Green eyes meet blue and both are wearing the same look of desire.

Chloe rises up to the kneeling Clark and kisses him heatedly. He thought she might be wary of kissing him with her cum still fresh on his lips.

_**Then again…Who wouldn't want to sample something so sweet…**_

Chloe's fingers again intrude into Clark's boxers, this time engaging the front half. When she wraps her hands around the length, she gasps and looks down.

Clark had never paid much attention in the boys shower, never watched any porn so he had no idea whether he was small or average. A sliver of doubt crept into his mind at her reaction.

"You're so big… I…" Chloe looks up at Clark with a mixture of surprise, excitement and trepidation on her face.

"Is that… um… okay…?" Clark had no idea if this was good or bad, he only hoped that now that they had gone this far he hadn't ruined things by failing to meet her expectations.

Chloe smiles at him in a way that makes him feel both relieved and silly. "Clark it is more than okay… just take it slow with me okay?"

Clark nods as he frees himself from his last article of clothing.

Chloe pulls his body on top of her, holding his face in her hands.

"Wait… um… don't I need…" Clark wasn't sure if Chloe was on any birth control or not. Surprisingly out of every secret they shared with each other, this had never come up.

"I never want there to be anything between us Clark…" Chloe answers, her voice rumbling with desire. She guides him to her entrance eagerly. "Ever." She finishes definitively as his head eases into her.

Both moan in delight at the feel of finally being together, finally being as one.

Clark slides halfway in and is overwhelmed by how tight and hot she feels. Sweat beads on his forehead as he tries to process all the sensations assaulting him. No amount of training or preparation or advice could have possibly prepared him for this.

This was ecstasy given form.

This was Chloe.

**XXXX**

When the first few inches of him fills her, her walls involuntarily clamp around him, as if some subconscious fear within her worries that he might withdraw.

However when the two establish a slow, easy rhythm she is able to relax and enjoy the feeling of him inside her.

She wraps her legs around his powerful waist, pulling him deeper inside of her, moaning his name over and over as he drives into her. Chloe's nails break on invulnerable skin as she digs into his firm back and she sighs contentedly as Clark leans in to kiss her neck.

"You feel so good, Clark!" Chloe moans the bed begins to creak under their exertions.

"You feel **amazing** Chloe," Clark breathes into her neck, the heat of which tickles and excites her.

Bringing his face from her neck she kisses Clark again, enjoying the taste of herself on his lips.

Despite her strictly heterosexual leanings, she found she loved their mingled flavors on his tongue.

With a moan Clark plunges into Chloe hard and deep, stirring the beginnings of another climax within her.

"Oh God!"

"Like that?" Clark asks with a smile before delivering another thrust.

Chloe opens her mouth to answer, but her mouth slams shut when he offers her another. Through clenched teeth Chloe hisses his name enjoying the unleashed side of Clark.

"Tell me!" Clark demands, sliding a hand between them to deftly manipulate her clit which causes another series of moans to escape her lips.

"Yes!" Chloe screams while lifting her hips to meet his thrusts, noting that familiar fluttering stirring within her.

Clark reaches under her, grasping her hips, pulling her hard against him. Chloe moans as the same hands that can smash boulders are leading her to a different kind of destruction.

It doesn't take long before Chloe's eyes squeeze shut and her world goes white.

**XXXX**

If Clark thought that feeling Chloe orgasm felt good on his lips, then he had no way to describe how it felt while he was inside her.

Her walls spasm all around him, as if somehow attempting draw him in deeper. An impossible task considering the current state of things.

He watches as she thrashes beneath him, her brow knitted in a look he'd never seen on her face before and a sliver of pride sliced through him.

All he ever wanted was for Chloe to be happy.

First as a friend, later as a lover and now as both.

Bringing his body back down on hers, she wraps her arms around him lovingly as she trembles slightly.

"I will become an unbearably spoiled brat if you continue this treatment, Clark Kent…"

Clark chuckles lightly. "As opposed to…?"

Chloe looks at him with a smile that could cause every inch of ice in Alaska to melt. "I love you Clark…" she admits, caressing his face lightly. He leans into the soft touch before kissing her.

"I love you too, Chloe…" Clark answers, happy to be finally saying it out loud.

Chloe smiles wickedly and rolls Clark onto his back, somehow managing to keep him inside her. "Prove it…" She challenges as she begins rolling her hips against him.

**XXXX**

Chloe had thoroughly enjoyed everything Clark had done for and to her, but enough was enough.

She wanted to return the favor and as she furiously ground their hips together she felt she could.

His face was twisted in an expression of pleasure as she rode him hard. Her hands freely roamed his chest, loving the feel of the hard muscle beneath her finger tips.

Every time he moaned her name ground herself against him, until she could feel his shaft begin to harden even more inside her.

"Don't fight it Clark!" She warned noticing his face took on a look of concentration. He was obviously trying to hold off his own orgasm. "I want it!"

Any protest to the contrary dies on his lips when she rubs her breasts against his chest, while still rolling her hips vigorously. Their sweat causing a delicious friction on her nipples.

She grabs his hands, which are clenched at his sides, and places them on her hips. Without any further encouragement he begins guiding her back and forth forcing her inflamed clit to drag against the coarse hair above his shaft.

"So. Fucking. Good." Chloe moans in time with the motion of her hips. If she's not careful she could cum again before him and considering what the last one had taken out of her, she wasn't sure if she could continue after that.

Clark's hips, which had been thrusting in time with hers become less rhythmic and take on an erratic motion. Signaling to Chloe that he's close.

Wanting to bring them off together, Chloe speeds up while tweaking her hardened nubs roughly.

"Chloe…" Clark croaks out the warning that Chloe has been waiting for.

"Yes! Please Clark I'm with you I'm-" Chloe begins shuddering as Clark grabs her hips and pounds into her hard. She's acutely aware of the spurts of his orgasm crashing against her own. He explodes within her for what seems and feels like hours, shaking almost as much as she is.

The two of them moan each others name without shame or reservation as both of their climaxes crest and fall in time with one another.

By the time Chloe collapses on top of Clark in exhaustion and elation, there is only one thought that invades her bliss.

_**Perfect**_

**XXXX**

Chloe awakes to an empty bed and panics slightly.

"Clark…?" She whispers sleepily, getting up from the bed.

"I'm here…" Clark answers from the darkness and as Chloe's eyes adjust she sees him standing off to the side, drinking a glass of the previously ignored Muscato.

She can't help but admire his taut body, feeling desire well up in her.

_**Clark Kent is turning me into a slut…**_

She giggles at this thought causing Clark to raise an eyebrow. "Should I even ask?"

"Some things, Clark, a girl just has to keep to herself…" Chloe answers with a smile as he offers her a sip of his glass. She takes it without thinking, allowing the cool liquid to quench her thirst. "Mmmm that's good…"

"I can think of at least one thing that tastes better…" Clark flirts, looking Chloe over.

Realizing she's naked under the covers, looks at Clark with a smirk. "Didn't you say something once about not **abusing** your powers…?"

Clark takes the glass from Chloe and sets it down on the nightstand so that he can capture her lips. Chloe moans into his mouth marveling at how easy it was for him to make her purr like a kitten.

"I would think, not using my gifts in this way would in itself be the real crime…" Clark returns taking another long look over Chloe through x-ray eyes.

Chloe feeling bold, throws the covers off of her and watches with delight as Clark's eyes widen. "Take a good long look, Kent."

Clark smiles before capturing her in his arms. "I intend to Sullivan. I intend to…"

_**A/N: Thanks to all that read and reviewed this! It has been a joy to write it and I hope that everyone is satisfied with the ending. I'm considering doing a Pete/Lois one shot, or maybe even continuing this universes' arc but for now this is the end!**_


End file.
